Rules Change
by DevDevwrites
Summary: Devin has been attending boarding schools since she can remember but why should this one be any different? Maybe its the fact that she is the only girl in the whole school or maybe it is that 4 out of the 5 new roommates Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis are all trying to win her heart while one cant stand her. But will she ruin their friendships? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING about the boys
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

**I just want to say i reserve no rights to the names places or things at all that are mentioned in this story so i do not own or copyright anything **

**Devin Pov:**

I step out of the cab and stare up at the giant building or what I will now call home for the next three years. Never have I ever lived in a place so large before. The building was beautiful. I stepped around to the back as the driver helped me take out my luggage. My heart was beating super quickly from nerves. With a large wheeling suitcase in each hand I start to look back. Expecting something I know wasn't there. I guess I was expecting goodbye or a hug at least, but even that was too much for my parents. I don't actually see my parents very much. They can never stay in one place for too long. My parents are photographers, and travel everywhere. They will be in a place for work for a period of time and then get bored and will move on to the next country or continent. But traveling is no place for a child…well more like their child. I have been sent to boarding schools since kindergarten. I have been to about 4 schools in total…this being my 5th. Now my parents have decided to locate to the UK so I guess so have I. I slowly approach the building wondering what this new place will be like. Nothing is ever really different actually. My thoughts get interrupted suddenly.

"Excuse me?" a woman with grey hair in a bun approaches me.

"Oh um I'm sorry," I reply. The woman gives me a very confused look that makes me very nervous.

"Are you um… are you Devin?" She asks hesitantly. I force a smile on my lips and nod. She looks shocked.

"Well then I guess I shall um show you to your dorm," she finally says and starts to walk quickly ahead of me. I quickly try to keep up but the woman was fast. The inside is just as beautiful maybe more than the outside. She seems a bit flustered for some reason which does no help calming my nerves. Once we get into a large elevator she presses the button 3 and starts to go over the rules. Rules, I find them comical because I have heard them four times before. Nothing is ever different. I know probably better than anyone how to behave in a boarding school.

"Well we will have to figure out a uniform for you since we weren't really expecting you," she says. This is when I finally listen.

"What do you mean? My parents sent in my application two months ago," I inform unsure of what she is saying. She chuckles nervously.

"Well we wouldn't expect you to wear a boys uniform," she states. I give her a confused look.

"You do realize this is an all boys boarding school." She informs. My eyes bulge out of my head.

"Excuse me?" I shriek.

"Oh goodness you didn't. well this is awkward. I will just lead you to your room," she finally states. There are no girls? What the hell! My parents didn't even find me a school that was meant for me. Well shows how much they really care. We walk in silence until we stop at room 334 and leaves me with a key and flustered as ever. I take a few deep breaths to process all that is happening. I guess there is nothing else to do.

I enter my room. There was only one bunk empty so I assumed it was mine. I put my luggage down on the bed and look around. How am I the only girl? I look into a closet the head master I heard mention and there was a whole closet full of cloth like blankets with green, blue plaid patterns. Good thing I was good at sewing from consumer ec at my last school. I open my suitcase and pull out scissors, a ruler, thread and my sewing machine. I took out a couple of blankets and some black sheets for the inside of the skirts. I found the remote to the tv and flipped it to the big bang theory and got to work. In the next 3 hours I had made about 6 skirts. For some reason I had some elastic from my sweatpant cuffs and added them to the skirt so they fit perfectly. I look at the clock it read 2:30 so I cleaned up everything and shut the tv off. By the time I did that it was 2:50. My roommates wouldn't be out until 3:10. I can take a shower and be dressed in time to greet them. I walk into the other room with my toletries and take my long dark brown hair out of the ponytail and hop into the warm shower.

**Niall Pov:**

I have almost dreaded going back to the dorm today. Because I know that when we all get there, there will be another dude there. We don't need another roommate nor did we want one. This new guy wont get us, we are already so close. As the bell rings I slump out of Algebra with 2 of my other roommates Harry and Louis. Liam and Zayn don't have this class with us. Right now they are leaving history. I look over to my two friends as we all share the same thought. He is probably going to be really uptight and wont let us goof around… which is the only thing we do! We are all loud and crazy towards one another. This new guy could ruin everything. Stupid 3 bunkbeds. The campus is beautiful but right now I am hating tht we get such large rooms.

As we are walking to our dorm I am not talking as much as I usually do. Louis' hand clasps my shoulder.

"Nervous mate?" he asks with a sincere smile. I half smile and nod my head. We all halt in front of our door. I take a loud breath.

"Look if he is dreadful we ignore him, simple as that," Louis says to Harry and i. Harry pulls out his key to unlock the door and all peer in. But no one is here. Where could this person be? Our headmaster said he'd be arriving at about 11:00. It is now 3:15.

"Maybe hes invisible!" Harry cries out in excitement. I crack up. Louis puts his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"It's a good thing you are pretty," Louis jokes. Harry smiles largely at the compliment not realizing the insult. I look at the clock. 3:17. I always need to go to the bathroom at 3:17. I rush straight to the connected doors to do my business. But it isn't until after that I realize something… The shower is running. I gulp, what if this is some creeper out to kill us! I grab the first thing I can find which is a towel. I tip toe over to the curtain. My heart is racing and I am scared as hell. I breath quickly and finally grab a side of the shower curtain aside.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Devin

**Niall Pov:**

The person turns around and gets wide eyed. Whoa I think after seeing the person. She lets out a scared shriek and snaps closed the curtain. I scream a bit also. "Oh my god," I cover my eyes and start stumbling about. I keep repeating and trying to get out of the room. My eyes are still covered so I end up running into the door. I finally find the doorknob and run out. I sprint to my bed and hide under the covers. I earn a weird look from the 4 lads now that are here. Holy shit! There were… and it was… and they were… I couldn't get my thoughts together after what I have seen. I grab my pillow and pull it under the blanket and bite it. I saw a smooth stomach and I looked up and…wow.

"Nialler…are you okay?" Liam asks and sits on my bed. No surprise really. Liam is always protective.

"C'mon what could he have possibly seen that made 'im that scared?" I hear Zayn ask. I am so embarrassed.

"Its ok Niall lets just go in there and check it out," Liam says calmly.

"Knock First!" I call out. I keep myself wrapped in the blankets Liam leads us to the bathroom door. We all tip toe behind him in a line. I am last in the line. Liam knocks on the door twice. We hear the door unlock. Liam slowly opens the door and we all cautiously step in. in front of us is the girl…

"Hi" she says quietly.

**Devin Pov:**

They stare at me speechless. It's like they haven't seen a girl in years. Oh… wait they probably haven't. I wait for them to say something but they don't. This is getting awkward.

"Look, I'm kind of only in a towel so if no one is gonna talk…" I start.

"No! No sorry… um sorry we just uh… are surprised," the boy with the light brown curly hair explained. I nodded holding my towel together. He was quite hot…they all were.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but I should probably get some clothes on and then we can sort this all out," I offer. They all nod. I scurry out of the room. I open up my suitcase and put on new clothing and use a towel to shake out and dry my hair that went in waves that ends at the end of my ribs starting at the top of my stomach. Wearing cgi/set?id=52213705 (hair a little longer tho). I then slowly walk to the door. They will probably feel too uncomfortable with me here and will ask me to leave. I don't want that.

**Liam Pov:**

We all wait impatiently. We don't even know what to say to each other.

"So…she was what you were afraid of?" Zayn asks Niall. I chuckle.

"Yeah what exactly happened?' Louis asks. Niall looks down.

"I was um you know doing my business and I heard the shower um and when I pulled the curtain back…there she was," he explained. All of our eyes get wide. "So let me get this straight… you saw that girl naked," Zayn starts. Niall nods. "And you ran away!" Zayn exclaims. We all shush him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he whisper yells. Niall becomes a bit flustered. He always becomes uncomfortable in situations like this. When people pressure him he gets overwhelmed.

"C'mon guys don't pick on him," I interject. We all begin to talk over each other to the point that we cant understand each other. And we hear something that makes us all stop. The sound of the door being opened makes us stare at it. She must have opened it to say shes done. We look at each other and slowly walk into our room. She stood in front of the tv in the front of the room. The boys and I took seats on two of the bottom bunks. She had on a yellow shirt that had spongebob on it. It was tight to her her curves and made her chest very noticeable even though it was a scoop neck top. She also wore shorts that were short enough to show off her toned, smooth legs. She was bare foot and fidgeted a bit touching the ends of her slightly wet hair. It was in very long waves down to the top of her stomach. She was beautiful without a doubt. I couldn't help but stare.

"Look I know this is probably really weird for all of you and its weird for me too. But let me explain. My name is Devin. I have been shipped off from boarding school to boading school for as long as I can remember. My parents didn't care enough to find out that this was an all boys school and I only just found out today," she explains. I notice her adorable American accent.

"But why?" I ask. She directs her eyes at me. I have to catch my breath for a second.

"My parents are photographers they travel a lot and I would be a set back," she explains. I feel bad for her. She probably feels like a burden to her parents and to us. I want to make her feel like shes not. But she has a light closed smile on her lips. Louis pops up and puts his arm arund her shoulder in a comforting way. He is always very warm and comforting person even if the person doesn't know their name! I swear if he saw a child crying he would run up and hug them … if there wasn't a risk of being labeled a pedophile.

"Lou you might want to tell her your name before you hug her," Zayn advises. She giggles. She has an adorable giggle. She was captivating I felt a want for her.

**Louie pov: ** Devin. The beautiful girl with the very weird name. I have never heard that name before. I notice Liam's eyes on my arm on her shoulder. I look around and see all the boys staring at her. Zayn was right though. "Right right. Well the bloke with the tattoo that's Zayn," I point out. He nods at her with a flirty smirk. "The one with the strong physique that's Liam," he gives her a little wave. "The blonde one that walked in on you is Niall. He's Irish," Niall lets out a laugh. "And the curly one is Harry," Hey looks up at her briefly then looks down. That's weird. Harru is usually very social. "And this handsome fellow talking to you right now is Louis," I joke. She giggles.

"Its nice to meet all of you," she smiles. She looks up at me. I squeeze her shoulder a bit and put her arm around my waist.

"If you couldn't tell Lou is very friendly," Zayn states.

"He has the energy of a very hyperactive puppy," Liam adds. The guys laugh. "its true," I told her. She laughs. She then proceeds to walk over to her bunk and lays on it smiling.

"so who am I going to be sleeping under?" she asks. Harry and I look at each other with wide eyes thinking the same thing. We both start to laugh. Niall and Liam start to notice what we are laughing about and join us. Zayn only chuckles because he was the one sleeping above her. She hits her hand to her forehead.

"That's not what I meant!" she cries laughing. "That would be Zayn," Niall says with a laugh. Maybe this whole thing could work out.

After a few hours we all showed her who we really are. Like Niall she laughs a lot. They both laugh at almost everything I said or did which encouraged me even further. She probably learned more about us that she didn't even want to know. The only weird part was Harry. He doesn't even talk to Devin much. Rather cold to her actually. The rest of us have gotten on so well with her. He doesn't even seem to want to try. He can be shy at first but there is a difference between shy and rude.

**Devin Pov:** My nerves went away quickly. But not all left. I am accepted by most of them. For some reason Harry makes me feel well…unwelcome. And as much as I don't want it to, it does bother me. But I don't want the guys to know that. Im already the only girl I don't wana become the diva too. I really like these guys. They are all so different. My stomach is actually hurting me so much because of how much I have been laughing. I laugh a lot but I have gotten into about two laughing fits in the past 3 hours. Right now we are playing truths. The question was fears. They all snicker and look to Liam.

"I don't like spoons," he says and looks down. We all start laughing.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Liam asks.

"What happened earlier!" I cry out. They all laugh. Harry only chuckles and then goes back to being quiet. I odnt get it. About half an hour laterthe guys and I get hungry so I stand up.

"Devin where are you going?" Zayn asks me. "Don't you guys go for dinner in the cafeteria?" I ask. "Awww that's cute she thinks we follow the rules," Louis jokes. I give them all a confused look. Louis nods his head to Zayn. They grab some money and scurry out the door.

"Don't miss us too much babe," Zayn winks. I smile and roll my eyes.

"They basically do what they want," Liam informs me. I am now with only Niall, Liam and Harry. I don't know why but he makes me nervous. I don't want to be but I am. I sigh and plop down on my bed. I then feel a weight on my bed and look up to see Niall is sitting on the edge. I scoot over and pat the mattress. He lays down next to me. "Whats up?" I ask. He looks at his hands. "Um about earlier," he starts. I now turn on my side to face him. My eyes meet his light blue ones. They were captivating.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry Speaks

**Devin Pov: **"I I um I didn't mean to…uh I mean I didn't think uh." he stutters.

"Niall!" I chuckle. "I'm sorry I guess is what I am trying to say," he finally says. I chuckle.

"Its alright"

"So are we good?" he asks. I laugh cuz we were never on bad terms.

"We are good Niall," He sits up and gives me a hug. Then suddenly a figure lands across both of our laps. Liam is now sprawled across my bed. I tilt my head back laughing until my head hits the pillow. Niall tries to push Liam off but he wont budge.

"Noooo," Liam whines. Niall leans over and bites Liam's arm. Liam yelps and then sits up and grabs Niall's head and brings him down face first into the bed and then sits on his back. Liam looks over to me with an evil grin.

"Oh no don't even-" he then picks me up. Niall takes this opportunity to sit up. Liam then plops me onto the bed my head in Niall's lap and Liam then rests his head on my stomach. I laugh the whole time. Harry just sits on his bed watching Friends.

"Wana join us Haz?" Liam offers. Harry looks at me and then down at his bed.

"No thank you," he mutters. I look down briefly. Harry remains quiet and does his homework for 30 more minutes. Then Louis and Zayn burst into the room. Zayn carrying one pizza and Louis carrying two.

"Did you really think we'd make you eat that crappy cafeteria food your first night here?" Louis asks. I chuckle and shrug my shoulders.

"We aren't that mean," Zayn jokes. I raise my eyebrows.

"Okay we aren't _always_," Louis adds. The rest of the night I watch Friends while the boys do their coursework. I end up falling asleep during that time

**The next day:** My alarm goes off at 6:00. I shut it off quickly in fear of waking the boys up. My worries settle, as the boys are still asleep. I rush to my suitcase, grab my meds and makeup bag. I might as well claim the bathroom when I can. I frowned a bit at what I saw. I have no ounce of makeup left on, my hair is in a messy bun and my eyes look tired. I wash my face with cold water to wake myself up. I apply minimal makeup with eyeliner, blush and mascara. Within 5 minutes I speed out of the room to grab my uniform and other clean items. I feel like I am rushing…why? It has only been 10 minutes and im worried about being walked in on again. Whatever I am probably just being paranoid. But I have never had to worry about this at my other schools. There have been boys but I have never shared a room with them nor have I been the only girl! At my other schools I had girls that were friends, and more towards middle school I started to have more guy friends. It was fun but I never got the chance to stick around long enough. I mean I was always able to get along with them. Its just a matter of time though until I have to leave these guys too. Sometimes I wonder whats the point? Why do I need to make friends if I know I will end up leaving them. I shake the thoughts out of my head and slip the white button up long sleeve shirt over my shoulders and button it up leaving the top 2 buttons open. The shirt isn't very baggy but not too tight. It fits to my chest and curves well but is a bit loose at the ends. I then slip on the skirt I made over my legs and the black tie around my neck as it hung loose. Surprisingly the skirt looked good. Finally I slipped on a pair of black knee socks and the black dress shoes… they are boy shoes because they are school provided as is every part of the outfit minus the skirt. I look in the mirror and take the elastic band out of my hair to release my hair that is now in curls from the bun and ends at the top of my stomach devin_uniform/set?id=52221467 I look at the clock it reads 6:30. And with my backpack already together…I should have thought this out better.

**Zayn Pov: **The alarm goes off at 7:10. That is when the stampede begins. When you have 5 guys and 1 bathroom every day is a battle and now there is a girl who probably takes longer than I even do. I jump from the bunk and sprint to the bathroom. The other lads were already wrestling at the bathroom door. I attempt to push through the group, it doesn't go very well.

"C'mon let me shower"

"I need to use the toilet"

"I need to get in there and fix up my hair!" I cry. Then Harry pushes through and shuts the door. We all groan as we her the shower start. Harry takes the longest showers. I look back at my bunk and the person I share it with. She is sitting on her bed with headphones in her ears and a notebook in front of her. She doesn't seem to notice anything around her. Only interest is dedicated to whatever she is writing which is…cute.

"Good morning beautiful," I greet her. She takes her ear buds out and blushes at my comment.

"Hey there," she replies.

"Whatcha writing?" I ask and try to go for the notebook. She closes it and takes it. She then looks embarrassed.

"Sorry its just personal. I don't let anyone read it," she explains. I nod my head. She sits up and I take position next to her.

"You excited? You know first day and all," I offer. She looks down and gives a single laugh.

"Iv had so many first days that they don't even seem to matter anymore. Im just nervous for this one I guess," she answers.

"Why's that?"

"Im the only girl here. I don't know whats gonna happen," she answers.

"Well no matter what happens Dev im here for you," I say softly. She nods.

"Thank you Zayn," she gives me a hug. Over her shoulder I can see Niall looking down a bit upset. I quickly look over to Liam who has jealousy written across his face and Louis looks down right disappointed. Why were they all mad at me? Devin then stands up to get herself together. Damn. I took a real good look at her and it was a hot view. I gulped a bit. Still on her bed I watched her hips move. I couldn't tear my eyes away. Then the doors opens and harry steps out with a towel around his waist. I take the opportunity to sprint and claim the bathroom. I love having a girl here.

**Harry pov: **"Hazza you are wearing a towel?" Louie asks shocked. I laugh and shake my head. The lads are used to seeing me naked and normally I would but _she _is here now. And then she walks over to where her backpack is. And then the room goes quiet. Her curly brown hair bouncing against her back. I see Liam's mouth open and Niall's eyes getting wide. Louis was biting his lip.

**Liam pov: **Damnnn

**Niall pov: **Damn…

**Louis pov: **Dammn!

**Harry pov: **My mouth goes dry and then she does something to send us all over the edge. She bends down to pick up her backpack. Holy shit… god this girl. Ugh I don't even know. She could ruin everything. They guys have already fallen for whatever she is trying to do but I wont. I wont fall under whatever spell she has them under. No matter how she looks…even in a skirt like th- wait. The pattern looks so familiar. As I put on pants I think. That's it! I know why its familiar. I look over to the trash can and I was right. Wow that girl. She thinks she can come in and use whatever she wants all for herself.

"wow really?" I look at her.

"Excuse me?" she asks confused. I take out the scraps of sheets and blankets she used and hold them up infront of everyone now that Zayn is done.

"Our blankets. You cut up _our _blankets to make yourself a skirt," I confront her. She looks nervous. Good she should be.

"Harry we don't even use those," Louis added. That was true.

"Its not the point. My point is she is here for less then a day and she already feels she can just take whatever she wants and cut it all up for herself," I stare directly at her the whole time. She bites her lip.

"I- I didn't mean to – I didn't think-," she starts.

"Exactly you didn't think," I snap. The others are staring at me with wide eyes and disappointed expressions. Wow that wasn't even like me. But I cant take it back now. She escapes into the bathroom. Louis shakes his head at me. You know you were wrong when your own best friend is disappointed in you.


	4. Chapter 4 The bet

**Harry Pov: **"What the hell Harry?" Louis asks. I don't say anything.

"She needed a uniform. She wouldn't have been able to wear these," Liam said referring o the dark blue pants we all were wearing. I only continue to get dressed.

"she even told us last night when you were sulking in your bed headmaster Chambers _told_ her to use them," Niall informs. I shake my head and move my curls to the side.

"Seriously what has gotten into you?" Liam asks. I get mad that they are all ganging up on me all because of _her_.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I snap. Then I grab my backpack and without another word I walk out of the room. Screw this.

**Niall Pov: **Harry slams the door behind him. I run to the bathroom. Devin is sitting on the closed toilet moving the hair that was in front of her face back with her fingers. She wasn't crying she just looked upset. I walk over and kneel in front of her.

"He didn't mean it," I say to her.

"Heh. Of course he meant it. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it," she replies. Her eyes look watery.

"Oh no no don't cry," I plead, but a single tear falls. I reach up to wipe it away with my thumb. Her cheek was smooth as my thumb stroked it. She chuckled a bit.

"Ignore him. We are all lucky to have you here," I tell her. She smiles as I hold both her hands. I stand up and she does the same. I give her a hug. I stroke her hair and take in her sweet scent. We all finally decide to go to breakfast without Harry. If Devin was upset or nervous she wasn't showing it. The cafeteria is packed as usual. Devin looks at each of us with a smile. She walks in with us casually. As we walk to the line the room that was once very noisy goes quiet and all eyes land on us. I don't like the attention. Devin didn't seem to like it either, but she was dealing with it. She just followed us to the line. As I was about to join them I feel a tug on my arm. I look back to see a tall dirty blonde dude that happens to be my older brother Greg. Greg is 2 years older than me so hes in his senior year. Greg and I actually don't talk very much so this should be interesting.

"Greg what do you want?"

"What? I cant want to talk to my little brother?" he asks putting his arm around my shoulder.

"The only time you want to talk to me is when you need something or to call me gay for bleaching my hair," I answer sarcastically.

"What? Noo. I love i-"

"Seriously what do you want?"

"Who's the girl?" he asks quickly. I look back and Devin who is laughing at something Louis probably said. I smile as I look at her.

"That's Devin my new roommate," I answer. I see the flirty smirk on his lips. "what are you thinking?" I ask worried.

"Relax little brother just thought it could be good to get to know her better. She looks…nice," he answers, but I can tell what he means behind his words. It makes me mad. He doesn't even know her. But I cant tell him no … he's bigger than me. I escape the conversation as quick as I can to get all my food and catch up with Louis Zayn Liam and Devin getting their silverware. Dev nudges Louis a bit to get him to look as she quickly slips spoon on Liam's tray without him noticing. Louis gives her a high five and I silently giggle. Liam has no idea. This should be hilarious. We find Harry and despite all he has said he is still one of our best friends he's just acting like a real asshole. But he's not usually like this and its frustrating that he is this way towards Devin when we all really like her. But he looks surprised that we sat with him anyway. Louis on one side and me on the other. Liam, Zayn and Devin sat across from us. Then I see a hand grab a marshmallow from my bowl of lucky charms.

"Hey!" I cry.

"I caught some of the leprechauns lucky charms!" Aiden cries. Matt and him crack up behind me. I smile along with them.

"You guys suck," I reply.

"Well actually I just swallowed" Aiden cracks. Then they hear a giggle and take notice of Devin. Matt rushes over with his tray to sit next to Dev.

"And who might you be?" he asks.

"This is Devin… our new roommate," Harry says quietly and hesitantly as he said roommate. He needs to accept it sometime.

"Well look who stopped calling me _her"_

"If it bothers you I can go right back to it," Harry replies rudely and they glare for a second until Aiden pushes Liam over to sit on the other side of her. These guys are nuts sometimes but that's why they are our friends. Then all of a sudden Liam grabs something…the spoon. He yells and throws it as it hits Harry. Devin and Louis start cracking up and high five again. Liam is trying to catch his breath.

"Louis!" he cries.

"It wasn't me!" he cries. I look at Devin who puts a finger to her lips at me. Harry cant help but crack a smile. Liam glares at all of us except for Devin. Her head looking down and laughing to herself. We then all stare at her. Liam follows our gaze.

"No…" Liam says.

"Liam meet me and Zayn's new partner in crime," he refers to Devin.

"Oh dear god," I reply.

"Yay! Im accepted," she cheers. Harry then mutters something. I kick him under the table. He glares at me. And then I feel hands clasp my shoulders.

"hey little brother," I hear behind me. I groan. "Who's your friend?" he asks looking at Devin.

"Greg! I'm insulted how could you forget me? I thought we had something special!" Louis cries jokingly. Greg glares at him as the rest of us laugh.

"I'm Greg, Niall's brother," he introduces. I hold in my annoyance towards him hoping Devin won't fall for it. She gives him a light smile.

"Devin" she answers simply but he already knew that. She doesn't make eye contact with him.

"Well I hope I see you around," he says in a smooth, flirty voice. She then looks up as he walks away.

"Wow," Zayn comments. I rub my forehead. I cant lose this girl to my brother.

**Liam Pov:** I want Aiden to move. I want to be able to take in her scent of sweet citrus. I just want to be next to her. I want to get her alone. Think, think, think. Got it.

"Hey Dev let me see your schedule," I tell her. She grabs the sheet of paper from her bag.

Homeroom

English

History

Music/dance

Bio

Lunch

Free

Language

Algebra 2

I was disappointed we only had 2 classes together, but all of us had the same homeroom. I pass the schedule around to the lads. She has English with Zayn, history with Harry and Louis, music with Niall, Bio with Harry, and me language with Zayn and Algebra with Niall, Louie and Harry. Her free period is only with Harry. Of course she has the most classes with him!

"Well I'm done so I can walk through some of your schedule with you," I offer. She smiles and accepts leaving the others behind. In the halls we walk side by side.

"So I noticed you are taking a music course. What do you play?" I ask. She chuckles.

"I don't. It's a course with some dancing in it also," she answers. I stop.

"Whoa. You are a dancer?" I ask amused. I should have known that she had a dancer's body. She nods. My mind is reeling. She is sweet, optimistic, funny and a dancer. This keeps getting better. For the rest of the tour we just talk and I give her tips about teachers until we stop right in front of our homeroom.

"You feel a bit better now that you know where you are going?" I ask. She nods with a smile on her face. I notice she smiles a lot. "And if you need any more help you got me," I inform her.

"Thanks Li," she gives my hand a squeeze and walks in and takes a seat. My cheeks go a bit red and I just look at her before waking in.

"Well hello there Liam," Louis says. He is with the other 3 lads next to him none of them looking to happy with me. Except Harry he doesn't care. I start to get a bit nervous.

"Hey lads," I say trying to be calm.

"What was all that about?" Zayn asks. I give them all a confused look because it seems that's what they all are thinking.

"You know the hand holding and trying to get her alone," Zayn says with a bit of anger in his voice. My cheeks go red again. Harry rolls his eyes. We stay silent for a bit. Louis looks around to all of us.

"So it appears we all want her," Louis finally announces. "We cant all have her though that's just creepy,"

"So what do we do?" Niall asks.

"Forget the chick and move on with your lives," Harry mumbles. We all shoot him a glare.

"I really like her guys," Niall states.

"We all do," Zayn Louis and I say in unison. Niall shrinks back.

"We gotta do this fairly or else it could end badly," Louis states. We nod. "Why don't we make a little bet," He offers.

"What kind of bet?" I ask.

" Who ever kisses her first by her choice wins," Louis states.

"Rules?" Zayn asks.

"Dares don't count, no lying and we cant sabotage one another. That clear?" Louis asks. We all nod and put our hands in for the deal.

"You want in Harry" I ask. He scoffs.

"Like hell I do," and steps out of our little circle. "you sure about that? You cant change your mind part of the rules," Louis asks.

"I highly doubt ill change my mind," he replies with a laugh. And now let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5 And so it begins

**Louis Pov: **I look inside the room. There is only one seat open next to her. Liam, Niall, Zayn and I look at each other. We try to run in at the same time getting stuck in the doorway. I want that seat! Harry is laughing behind us and I feel him trying to push us all forward. We then start to cry in pain. Everyone else in the room laughs, as this is quite normal for us. We cant actually act normal that would be…abnormal? People expect something from us! At this point I just want to get through the door. Harry's final push gets us through. Devin looks at us and shakes her head. Harry walks right on past her and I rush to the seat next to her. I can see the way everyone looks at her. I am actually satisfied with the bet. Its fair and should maintain our friendship. At least that's the point of it. I lean over to her. "So what's our next attack?" I joke.

"Huh?"

"You have been chosen!" I cry. She laughs.

"I am the chosen one," she then replies enthusiastically.

"Zayn and I will have in acceptance ceremony in your honor," I joke. She thinks a bit.

"I am scared," she finally states. I chuckle.

"As you should be," I whisper. She rolls her eyes as Mrs. Whitman walks into the room. Homeroom is a complete joke. It is 45 minutes of taking attendance, listening to announcements and then 30 minutes to mess around. Mrs. Whitman likes to pretend we don't exist after her responsibilities are done.

"Okay so apparently we have a new student, so come up here young man," she says dryly looking at her paper. I am trying to hold in my laughter and Dev playfully hits me but the others are all snickering.

"Devin?" she asks again.

"Um…here" she says quietly and raising her hand. Mrs. Whitman's eyes snap up from her paper to go wide eyed and stare at Devin. She looks nervous at the stare. She looks around to see all eyes on her and tries to sink back into her seat. I send her a little smile. One thing I notice about Devin is she is a nervous girl. I can tell she doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself or she would have stood up to Harry or have a smile on her face that everyone is noticing her. It makes me wonder what she thinks of herself.

"Um uh...Devin would you uh like to come up and introduce yourself?" she asks stuttering. Her face goes red. What can you really say to that? You cant say no.

"Um I guess so,"

"Um I'm Devin…that's it," she stands up and quickly sits down. We laugh lightly at her sarcasm. I need leverage on this bet though but I don't know how to get it…

**Devin Pov:** All day I feel like people are burning holes through me. I don't like attention. I hate it actually. It makes me nervous and self-conscious. I get intimidated very easily and sometimes I come across as confident when I really hate the way I feel in my own skin. I feel so relieved when I finally get to escape from everything at lunch. I decide instead of going to lunch I would just take my free period early and head up to my dorm. I stop in the caf to buy some chicken nuggets and fries, which I guess here, are called chips that are so weird! But I'm stressed so I buy real chips also I am such a stress eater. When I open the door to my dorm I jump a bit. Harry is sitting on his bottom bunk next to mine eating. He then turns to me and rolls his eyes like I just ruined his meal.

"I can go if you want me to leave you alone," I offer.

"Either way you will still come back," he snapped. I bit the inside of my cheek. That one hurt like it did this morning. I just pushed the hair out of my eyes and sat down. What the fuck did I do to him?

"Whatever" I snarl.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" he asks rudely. I scoff. He saw my schedule earlier.

"I have a free period after lunch and I don't know where anything else is and I'm stressed and tired over today already and its not even over so I thought I might get to have a nice lunch on my bed to relax but I guess I cant do that either," I ramble.

"Well too bad princess," he mumbles. I am about to crack. I want to bitch him out so badly but I cant cause issues on the second day here.

"Oh and pouting your lip isn't going to make me feel sorry for you," he adds. I glare at him.

"Why should you feel sorry for me?" I ask.

"You put on this damsel in distress act and expect everyone to come and rescue you," he hisses.

"I don't need anyone's help I can take care of myself," I snap back.

"Whatever you say princess," he mocks me. I want to slap that smirk off his dumb face.

"Go to hell," I mumble.

"Ill meet you there," he answers. I hate him. I hate the way he makes me feel, like I am nothing, like I shouldn't be here. Well screw him! I have done nothing to him but am nice and he treats me like crap. I scarf down my food and lay on my bed trying to shut out all of his hate. I never wanted to get into this. I just wanted it to be 8th period. I love algebra. It's like a giant puzzle. There is always a definite answer and you feel a sense of accomplishment or at least I do. It's safe to say I'm an algebra nerd. And then I can enjoy my weekend and Friday. But everywhere I go _he'll_ be there. I can't get away from him and that is what I want to do most right now.

**Harry Pov: **I glare over at her on her bed face down. Her butt is in the air and her legs very apparent. Stop it! Shut up. That's all I got to do my thoughts just need to shut up! I push the hair out of my eyes. I don't want to look at her but I cant help stare at her ass. No! God damnit. I turn on the television to block her out. But in the corner of my eye she is still visible. Her long hair was sprawled on her back in curls. She and her curls can get up and leave for all I care. But I look over to her. She snores lightly and in soft breaths. I stand up and my feet drag me over to her bunk. I stand over her napping. She looks so at peace. Not the way she did at all when I was talking to her. I reached my hand out about to stroke her long curls but then I pull back. No no no. I am not gonna be like the others. Im not gonna fall over and bend backwards for her attention cause frankly I don't really want it. I don't want her here I just want my friends to be back to normal without her ruining it all. I just want to be with my best friends without worrying about some girl. This bet they got going doesn't seem like a good idea. Idk I got a bad vibe about it. But I cant say anything because they will just get mad at me thinking I am just doing it despite her. Gahhh why do they all have to like her? Whats so special about her anyway?

**Later that night.** Louie suggested that since it was Devin's first Friday with us that we have a movie night and Devin automatically suggested we order Chinese food.

"Why Chinese food?" Niall asked.

"Cuz its like jewish Christmas" she laughed.

"What the hell is jewish Christmas?" I ask. She gives me a surprised look that I am talking to her.

"Um well for Jews we obviously don't celebrate Christmas so the only things open are movie theaters and Chinese places," she explaines. That actually sounds really nice.

"Jewish Christmas it is then," Louis. The good thing about Fridays is you can order in. And it was my turn to choose the movie. It was my turn to choose the movie tonight and I chose the notebook, as it is one of my favorite movies.

"Hazza!" Lou cries. Louis is truly my best friend. Yes the other lads are too but Louis is like my brother. He and I always love to cuddle. Don't get me wrong we are both very much straight…well me especially, but its nice to have someone to cuddle with. We both lay on my bunk and I put an arm around his shoulder as he clings to my waist. Its things like this that I don't want to change. I trace circles on Louis' back. At this point we ditched our uniforms and got into our pjs. I mean usually I will walk around naked … cant do that now. We decided we should cover up in sweatpants and t-shirts. The room for some reason is hot even though the weather outside is cold, so I am burning up and so is Louis. I can feel him almost sweating. As the previews start to play Devin was giving us all strange looks.

"Okay guys it is burning in here," she announces.

"Well thank you captain obvious" I grumble "What's your point?"

"You guys are wearing sweatpants. You guys don't need to just cuz im around. Just doas you normally would. You gotta be comfortable around me if we are gonna be roommates," she says chuckling. We all look at each other. Well frankly this is probably the best thing she's said since she's een here. Louis stood up.

"Lou what are you doing?" I ask standing up. I then feel a breeze on my legs and my sweats are at my ankles to reveal my boxers. My eyes go wide and I look at Devn.

"Lou!" I cy. Devin places her hand over her mouth as she laughs. I turn to Louis as he is laughing hysterically. I pull down his sweatpants swiftly. His eyes widen and I smirk.

"What the hell," Liam says and slips off his sweatpants and so do the others. So now we are all standing in our boxer shorts.

**Zayn Pov: **I look over at Devin smirking at us. She is sitting cross-legged on her bunk in a grey t-shirt with some American football team on it, and some short pajama shorts. Her hair lays down her sides.

"Your turn," I say to her with a wink.


	6. Chapter 6 Target

**Zayn Pov: **The guys shake their heads chuckling. She doesn't say anything and has a shocked expression on her face.

"Um no!" she cries laughing. "There is no way you guys are seeing me in my underwear," she chuckles.

"Why not? Niall got to see you naked!" Lou complains. I nod.

"Yeah thanks guys," Niall says dryly. She shakes her head.

"Can we just go back to watching the movie?" she asks we all not. Louis and Harry stay on Harry's bed. Liam Niall, Devin and I all climb onto her bed. The movie is quite romantic. She is sitting cross-legged on the edge of her bed wearing a grey t-shirt with some American football team on it, and some short black pajama shorts. Her hair flows down her sides. I bite my bottom lip. I lean forward to her.

"If you want you can lean back," I whisper. She nods and scoots back into my open legs. Her back leaned up against my chest. Her hair smelled like sweet citrus as it softly touched my skin. Maybe I could get that kiss tonight. I mean the Notebook is one of the most romantic movies of all time. Maybe it will just be this easy and this whole bet will be over and I could win. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. We all pull out some money. We all offer to play for Devin but she insists that she pay for herself. From what I know about girls they expect guys to pay for them but Dev doesn't. I mean I am not inexperienced with girls. When I go back home for the summer or breaks or when the guys and me sneak into some club I'll get a girl here and there. I have had a decent amount of hookups, nothing ever serious, so I'm pretty confident in that. It's probably why am such a flirt. I know a bit of how girls work because of my sisters. Being at an all boys' school is hard when you have those um… urges. Louis goes up with all of our money and hands each of us our meals. Another thing about Devin... she eats a lot. She had her whole dish with a little container of rice and 2 eggrolls. She eats about just as much as Niall. Which is kind of hard to do. But I don't know how she does it. I lean over to Liam.

"Did you see how much she ate?" I ask. He nods chuckling. "How is she able to stay like this then?" I ask referring to her slim curvy body. He chuckles lightly.

"She's a dancer dude. She can probably eat whatever she wants," he informs. My eyes widen. Okay she is already pretty hot, but a dancer. I can't help but think of the possibilities. None of which I should be sharing. I turn to face him.

"Dude I know," he says reading my mind.

"Do you know what kind of dance?" I ask eagerly. He shrugs.

"Does it matter?" he asks. I lightly hit his arm. Oh little Liam so much to learn.

"Of course it matters! Ballet means she's kind of uptight and stiff. Modern means she's looser and possibly flexible. Tap is irrelevant and hip-hop means she's good with her hips and knows how to be more intensive. Hip hop allows a lot of knowledge of her body," I inform. Liam looks like he's trying to process all the information. He nods. We both look at her sitting up still in between my legs.

"So what do you think she is?" he asks.

"Probably modern," I say with a little shrug. Its not the best but not ballet so that's better. She turns back at Liam and I and shushes us jokingly then giggles. I then react by pulling her waist closer to me. She giggles and tries to crawl back forward.

"Nope you're stuck," I joke. She then crosses her arms with a little pout. Niall then chuckles and reaches over to pinch her cheek like little kid. She tries to keep the pout on her lips but I can tell she can't help but smile at how childish she's being.

"You guys suck," she mumbles. The three of us laugh quietly. And continue to watch the movie. We all look over to Harry at specific parts in the movie. We all know the parts he cries at no matter how many times he's made us watch it. Poor Haz. He really is a caring guy, and sensitive but you wouldn't be able to tell from the way he's acting lately. I look to dev in front of me. She has a tear run down your cheek. I chuckle. Niall leans forward and wipes the tear with his thumb. I get a bit jealous.

"Seems like its gonna be you who wipes my tears away," she jokes. He blushes.

"Maybe," he smiles. I get a little upset at this. He is comforting her. He did this morning too. That's his leverage. Niall's the sweet one. He's adorable and comforting. That's getting him ahead. So far Niall's probably is doing the best. But what's my leverage? I might not be able to be as sweet as Niall but I know something that can get me ahead.

**About a week later. **

**Devin pov:** It's Tuesday. Almost a week and a half since I came here. I love being with the boys they are awesome. They are probably the closest friends I have actually been able to have. Almost everyone at this school is either pretty nice to me or seems too nervous to talk to me I don't know why though. Of course Harry isn't though. He hasn't changed much. We still hardly talk to each other. Him out of annoyance towards me, and me in fear of being hurt by what he says. The less I say to him the less I have to worry. So lately I have had to be very good at dodging and avoiding like dodge ball. I used to be really good at that game. Never threw just run and hid. Always was a good strategy for me in any situation really. The words being the ball and Harry being the harsh thrower. He just happens to be really good at the game. If I get caught off guard or forget to hide I can get hit. Really, really hard and I don't want to. Because at the moment I don't think I can be a thrower. And I don't know if I will ever be able to beat him even if I run and hide. He is everywhere though. This weekend we all went downtown and he would glare at me sometimes like he had this little glare on me sometimes or he tried to avoid me at all. I hate being noticed. I hate being hated and not only am I noticed but I'm a target.


	7. Chapter 7 Niall's Turn

**Devin Pov:** I am scared sometimes. I shouldn't be I don't want to be and something so little as one person shouldn't affect me but it does and I cant help it. How could someone affect me like this? He makes me feel like I'm nothing. I try so hard to be decent to him. But it doesn't work. Nothing I do works and im so sick of trying, because I will get nowhere. And when he is everywhere I turn there is no place to hide sometimes. I can't do this all the time. I just can't. I walk into the music room. Niall smiles the moment he sees me. I immediately smile in return. Niall is always such a smiley cheerful person. It's infectious really. He's a wonderful guy really. When I feel like just need like a smile or I'm feeling upset he is always right there and it's just really nice to have. He's just like a happy lil leprechaun. In the best way possible of course.

"Hey Irish," I say and take the seat next to him. I love giving nicknames like Irish or Blondie. It's a term of endearment.

"Hey female," He jokes. I roll my eyes.

"You look happy," he states. I smile on the outside maybe not on the inside. Inside I am constantly anxious. I shrug.

"I made it through another week here, and your brother has only tried to flirt with me twice, so I call that an accomplishment," I respond. He laughs. Geez his laugh is infectious. I love that about Niall. He's so happy all the time. Sometimes it makes me forget how lousy I feel.

The topic for the next couple of weeks is playing guitar. Wouldn't you know that apparently everyone already knows how to play? Guess who doesn't know how to play? Me. All of these people apparently learned guitar back in the 5th grade. I never learned. I switched before we were supposed to and after the next school learned.

"Alright so what each of you is going to do is get one of these guitars and I will give you 2 songs that you will practice and perform for me next Thursday. So you have 9 days. I'm sure this wont be an issue for you," he instructs. It's an issue for me! She gave us the period to practice, which I did in my room.

A couple days later and I am still in my room "practicing" during music. Mrs. Ryan has given us practice time all week. I Think its because she doesn't want to teach us anything. I stare at the sheet music. I can't understand it. Its like all the notes are moving across the page like floating. I clench a wad of hair in my hands in frustration. I snatch the guitar from behind me. I look to the page. My fingers try to press on the strings and move at the same time. It sounds so bad. I can't do this. I really cant. I will never be able to play this damn instrument.

"God damnit!" I yell out. I then hear the door close. I place the guitar with a lot of force behind me.

"Whoa there, there's no need to hurt the guitar," I hear with an Irish accent.

"I'm the only fucking person in the world who can't play this stupid thing," I groan. I put my head in my hands.

"Hey, hey. C'mon don't beat yourself up," he comforts and sits next to me. He gently rubs his hand across my back in a comforting way. His nails graze my back. It feels really good.

**Niall Pov:**

"I cant do it Niall!" she cries with her hand in her head as I stroke her back gently. She seems so frustrated over this.

"How long have you been working on this?" I ask her. She groans.

"For the past three days for the whole period. I can't even read it!" She exclaims looking at the music sheets. I look at the sheets over her shoulders.

"Okay you see these?" I ask holding up the sheets. She nods with a trembling lip. I throw them off the bed. "Forget these. You don't need them," she gives me a confused look. "Just trust me," she just looks at me. "Can you do that?" I ask her. She looks into my eyes. Her beautiful brownish eyes staring into mine. She nods.

"I trust you," she says softly. I nod.

"Let me help you then," I whisper to her. I gently take her hand it place it on the first note of the first song.

"So your fingers go here and then move them to right there. And strum," I say as I move her hands and my arms over hers. I basically have my arms wrapped around hers.

"Now add in these two," I say and moving her fingers and strumming. "There you go keep doing that," I instructed. See her gradually smile with her lips closed. She strums the pattern with my guidance as I teach her the next part. She becomes more confident with the playing. She slowly strums not completely sure how to transition her fingers but she picks it up, slowly but she is getting there. "And that is it. That is the whole song, you got it," I smile with my arms still around her. She giggles.

"I can't believe I did it," she sighs. My thumb grazes her hand lightly. I see a light blush on her cheeks.

"I knew you could," I whisper to her. She nods shyly. She turns her shoulder to look at me.

"I couldn't have without you," she says quietly. I look at her. I look at her eyes and her blushed cheeks and then finally at her lips. Her full supple lips. I feel her light breath on mine. Her eyes look up into my icy blues. I think we both are at a loss for words right now. I debate what to do. Do I lean in? I could win this now. This could be my chance. I tilt forward a little bit so ready to do this and then…

"Um…" I hear a deep voice interject awkwardly. Harry.

**Harry Pov:** I walk into my dorm and I never expect what I witness. Oh god why did I have to walk in. This could have so easily been avoided but of course just my freaking luck. "umm…" I let out accidently. Fuck! I shouldn't have said anything. This stupid bet could be over. It could all be that easy until I open my mouth. Devin turns her head and it snaps at me. Her face blushing with embarrassment. I chuckle at this. Great even better. Niall seems disappointed. Sorry mate believe me this is the last situation I want to be in. I think about the whole situation. I felt something weird when I saw them. Like I can't describe it but I didn't like it.


	8. Chapter 8 First Wound

**Harry Pov: **' I um didn't mean to um…interrupt something um. I just forgot my Biology book," I stutter. She glances down.

"No, no you weren't interrupting anything. I should get my bio stuff also," she replies looking down nervously. She's embarrassed. I can tell. Her cheeks are a rosy pink color from her blushing. She sweeps the hair in front of her over her head to the back and stands up not once looking at me. She then searches the room for her bag. I glance to Niall. His eyes have a sad look in them. I give him an apologetic look. He shrugs. I didn't want to ruin his chance. I don't want to ruin really any of their chances. The guys are my best friends, and all I want for them is to be happy. But only one guy is gonna get her which means three of them are going to be hurt. This _girl_ could ruin their spirits and worse our friendships. If she's gone no one has to be hurt.

"I should get going anyway," Niall states and gets up towards the door. "I'll see ya later Dev. Later Haz," he smiles lightly. Devin looks at me a bit startled. And heads quickly for the door.

"You… you waited?" she asks shocked. I didn't even realize that I did. I shrug nonchalantly.

"Going to the same place so might as well," I mumble. She looks down and nods once again. She already seems so uncomfortable around me. Around everyone else she has a big smile on her face and talks, but not around me. Around me she is quiet and doesn't even look me in the eye. So I guess it's like that. Deliberately acting rude to me and only me. Whatever I don't need her warmth or her smile. Or a touch of her skin in a hug. I don't need any of those things and I wouldn't want them. We walk next to each other in complete silence. I honestly have nothing to say to her but she is everywhere. I have most of my classes with her and even my free period! She is unavoidable. It's impossible to escape her no matter how hard I try. I just want to enjoy my favorite class without seeing her! I love science. I love every part of it. Everything about it is so cool and new and incredible like the most common things are explained by science! But she is here with me. Her, Liam, Aiden, Matt and I are all at the same lab table and all Liam does is try not to be obvious with his staring. The others have no issue with it. They will be as obvious as they want. I mean everyone else does why shouldn't they. They don't even care if they are obviously staring down her top when she looks into the microscope. They are guys. 16-year-old guys do this sort of thing. Most of them are surprised that im not though. I guess I'm pretty flirty. Like really flirty. And everyone knows it. Well especially the lads and Lou. And when I get drunk…I don't even know. I have heard some weird stories from the guys about what I have done and I wont even remember…Probably why I'm not supposed to drink for another 2 years but where is the fun in that? So now that there is a girl here in my dorm that's is alright I guess maybe more than just alright but whatever people probably expect me to be all over her. Nope I will not be some zombie follower that will cling on to her every word and take ever chance I get to stare at her ass. The last thing I am is a push over and a sucker. She will not get me like she's getting everyone else. I don't like bitches. And one of the best things about science is that Devin sucks at it. It is easy to see her struggle. But this is something I will come out on top for and she will just stay at the bottom. This is the one thing I know im good at and she can't take that away from me. At the table we open our binders across from each other as we are supposed to look at the lab for today and she looks so confused. Like she can't even read it. Its almost amusing. But at the same time I feel bad for her, but not enough to care about her. I don't think anyone else even really notices her struggle. They really only see what's obvious.

I sitting on my bed with my legs crossed working on my homework. When the door shuts like it does everyday. And I groan like I do everyday when she walks in during lunch with her tray and piles of food. Like every day. And with the amount she eats you would think shed be a total fat ass but she still maintains her good weight. Its pretty amazing actually because she really really eats. My jaw clenches with annoyance. And I scoff. All she does is look down once again. She doesn't want to start something with me and she's right not to. She moves her hair back with her hands and sits her tray on her bed. She's planning on staying again…great. I roll my eyes once again.

**Devin Pov:** I glance over at Harry. He has a snarl on his face and his eyes rolled over.

"Okay I have had enough of this. What is your deal?" I exclaim. He scoffs

"What's my deal? My deal is you!" He retaliates.

"What about me Harry? " I yell standing in front of him on his bed. He stands up t become face to face with me.

"I don't want you here. Everything about you just gah I cant even describe it! Your voice your actions your annoying laugh. I can't stand you anymore. You need to face the fact that you aren't wanted her e and I will not be another welcoming committee for you like everyone else. Is that why you keep moving Dev? Because you are ever welcome? Heh you know maybe you wouldn't have to keep switching schools if your own parents actually wanted you around. Maybe you would actually be with them," he spits out with an evil smirk on his face. The tears in my eyes are threatening to leave down my cheeks. There is a giant lump in my throat that won't allow me to speak anything in return and my hands shake. He looks so satisfied with himself and all his glory. I lost. He beat me. The ball was thrown and it hurt like nothing I have ever felt. I want to scream but no words will leave me, and that makes him happy I know it. I escape to the bathroom because I have already lost to him but the one thing I will never let him do is see me cry. I slam my fists on the mirror. The hot salty tears stream down my cheeks. Fuck him. Fuck him I hate him so much. The worst part is he's right. I have been begging my parents for years to take me with them on their trips and jobs and each year its "you are too young" or " we will be too busy". They should have just told me that im a huge burden to them and that they don't even fucking want me around! All the pain in words just makes me want to dissolve away. There is only so much pain I can take. I look around the room and spot my sewing kit. My breathing gets heavy and quick as I rush to unzip it. I search around for what I am actually looking for and slowly grasp for it with shaky hands. I feel the cold metal in my hands and open it up. And slowly press the blade to my wrist and breath as the scissors make the first glide across my wrist.


	9. Chapter 9 Know More

**Zayn Pov: **I lose concentration when I glance up at her. And smart girls are pretty sexy. Kinda like a sexy librarian. You know with the hot little skirts and the intelligent smirk. She'd place the pencil between her lips seductively and bite down on it. Then she would look up and ask me as I walk to the counter "Is there anything I can help you with?" I would say, "Can you check me out?" She would reply "gladly" and I would lead her to the back table and clear off the desk. Then I would start to….

"Mr. Malik!" Mr. Miller announces. My eyes shoot open and I take the pencil that is clenched in my teeth out quickly. I feel my cheeks heat up as she twists her body to look up at what Mr. Miller was trying to talk to me about. She tries to hide the smile on her lips. I look around to see everyone else's eyes on me also. I clear my throat.

"Um yes?" I ask. Mr. Miller shook his head. "Mr. Malik was I disturbing you from your daydreaming with my teaching?" he asks.

"Nah actually I was doing quite alright, but you know thanks for the concern " I joke. He doesn't seem to appreciate it as much as the other students do as I hear them snicker. Devin gives a little giggle and rolls her eyes at my reply.

"Mr. Malik if you actually listened to what I was saying you would know what I had asked you," Mr. Miller confronts me. Shit… this wont be good.

"Well you can all thank Mr. Malik's behavior towards his actions for the project I have just decided to assign," he smirks to me. The rest of the class groans and a few start to throw paper wads at me. I just decide to relish the moment and stand up and start to bow towards all my peers. "Your welcome your welcome," I start to joke around as they keep throwing papers at me. "Alright, alright settle down. You all can harass Mr. Malik on your own time seeing as he has already wasted some of mine," Mr. Miller orders. "You will each get a scene and a partner that you must memorize and perform in two days," he instructed. Everyone else was pissed off me I didn't really care. Acting is no big deal; I am pretty good at it actually. But partners that is the main issue. Every guy here is probably crossing his fingers to get that one on one time with Devin. I mean who wants a male Juliet?

"Ms. Reyes seeing as you are the only real person eligible to play Juliet and won't torture you by making you spend time with the 25 males who are most likely incapable of carrying out a real conversation with females I will allow you to pick your own Romeo," Mr. Miller smiles to her. Mr. Miller loves having Devin in his class. He has been nicer to her in the past 4 weeks that she's been her than he has been to any of us in the past and freshman year. She's clearly the class favorite. He escorts Devin to the front of the classroom. She faces all of us next to Mr. Miller with a smirk on her face as she paces across the little space. Her hands behind her back and low with the back of her hand in the other palm. She pretends like she has to think hard about whom to choose. But then she walks up to the side of my desk and gets on one knee in front of me.

"Zayn Malik will you be my Romeo?" she asks me with an official tone of voice as she tries not to laugh. I bring my hands to my cheeks and start to pretend to freak out as if I am fangirling and fan my face with my hands. The rest of the class is dying. Mr. Miller only seems slightly amused…because its Dev. But she reaches out one hand for me to take and rushes me down to the front of the room with her. She starts laughing once she reaches the space. Mr. Miller glares at me.

"Well…interesting choice in partner, personally I think you could have chosen better but it is your decision," he adds with a rude look in my direction. I roll my eyes opposite him. "Well if you too didn't expect this by now you will be doing the balcony scene. I will be judging your performance with high expectations," he adds and pairs up the rest of the class. Some guys actually have to play Juliet. HA! Sucks to be them. I got a real Juliet. After class I walk next to her in the hallway.

"Hey Juliet," I joke as I sneak up behind her. She jumps a little bit.

"Jeez Zayn you almost gave me a heart attack," she cries. I clamp my hand on her shoulder

"Well that would suck," I joke. I slip my arm over her shoulder. I'm not afraid to make a move. She is the perfect height also. She poked my side in response to my joke. "If you gave me a heart attack you would probably have to do the scene with Mr. Miller," she threatened. My eyes get really wide and I shutter.

"I'm sorry and I will never scare you again," I spit out very quickly. She laughs loudly. "Yeah that's what I thought," she replied. I shove her to the side a bit and she tumbles over her feet a couple steps. She then shoves me back.

"Oh you are gonna get it," I say to her with an evil smirk. Her eyes go wide.

"Oh no no no Zayn don't make me… no Zayn I'm in a friggin skirt!" she cries and starts to run. I chase after her down the hall swerving through the crowds of people. She squeals trying to not get caught by me. Her skirt flows up occasionally as she runs and her long hair gently hits her back. I smile widely. The other people in the hallway look startled as we pass. She looks back at me smiling and flips her hair back around. I chase her down the science wing and she slides to hide behind a tall standing Liam. She squeals again as I come close. She drops her messenger bag beside her. Liam chuckles as her arms envelope his waist from behind. He wraps his arms back around her back. I reach in front of him and she hides her head. I try to get around to her but she and Liam move in a circle avoiding me. I didn't realize Harry was behind me since he was apparently talking to Liam before and Matt and Aiden were also next to him. I realize that this is this must be their next class of the day.

"Liam give her up!" I cry laughing. She peaks her head around him smiling and shaking her head no. She looks up at him as she does so and he looks down to meet her gaze. She is considerably shorter than each one of us…except Niall. She's not much shorter than him.

"Dev you can't hide behind him forever," I call to her. She peaks around once again.

"Wana bet?" she cries from behind him. Harry shakes his head beside me. Aiden and Matt go behind Liam and attempt to pull her out from Liam's grasp.

"Nooooooo! I don't wana go!" She cries out in a whining tone. Liam releases his hold on her as Matt, Aiden and I went to grab her. The two of them tickled her sides and she squeals a little. I then pick her up from behind and spin her around. Liam laughs loudly and even Harry chuckled…that's weird. The teacher pops her head outside the classroom and smirks.

"Okay boys that is enough put her down Zayn you are going to be late," her teacher instructs. And with that I put my Juliet down and ran once again trying to beat the bell.

The next day Mr. Miller for some reason seems to be in a good mood today. Almost as if he felt bad about giving us the project. Well he at least shows sympathy for Dev seeing as she is his "model student". So by default he had to take sympathy on me. He gives us the opportunity to practice. It's really a common theme at this school. If you have an assignment or project you usually have time to practice seeing as we don't have a lot of free time with all the work we get from other classes and not to mention clubs and activities. We actually have those at a boarding school who would thought. I don't get too much time in the room with art club, which meets 3 times a week. The other lads are in the same position too. Liam is involve in football and cross-country. Niall also does football also. Louis is involved in some drama mainly stage crew. And Harry is involved in a couple of writing clubs including newspaper club. But there's no real club for girls so Devin is usually alone after classes, which we all feel quite bad about since she really has no one to be with. We all get back around the same time and she is always just sitting on her bunk in spandex and lately a giant grey hoodie that she borrowed from Liam. The sleeves are so large that they exceed the length of her hands so the sleeves hang off. Her headphones always plugged in. But the best part is the moment she realizes we are back she has a big smile on her face like she's always happy to see us. So teachers believe that class time is good working time also. So the minute I heard that we were able to take the period to work I immediately grabbed my bag and Devin's hand and went back up to our dorm. She giggles a lot on the way up.

"Juliet this is our final chance to run away and be together!" I cry out as we are running up. She cackles in laughter at the irony of the situation.

"Lets do this" she jokes. As I push the door open she runs in front of me to take out her book.

"Okay now get on the balcony," I instruct. She gives me a confused look. I gesture to my top bunk above hers. She chuckles and then smiles as she climbs up to the top of the bed.

"Hey Juliet!" I yell out to her. She starts to laugh, "Get down here!" I cry.

"Well isn't that romantic" she replies sarcastically. I give her a wink and she rolls her eyes. "I love you! I don't know you but I love youuuu," I yell out she laughs hysterically falling back onto the bed. "We'll run away and get married and have children even though you are only 13 and it is probably illegal," I add.

"Okay c'mon Zayn we should actually practice," she says as she comes down from her laughter. But I don't listen I continue making jokes about it for at least 15 more minutes. What I don't notice is the more I continue the less she enjoys it. Right now she has a plain look on her face with her arms crossed. She huffs and starts to climb down from the bunk. What is she doing? Did I do something wrong? I thought we were having fun and joking around.

"Dev what are you doing?" I ask. She turns to face me as she reaches the ground.

"I'm going to practice on my own, because you are not taking this seriously and I know you like to joke around and so do I but I don't want to go in front of the whole class and embarrass myself because you don't know what to say," she explains. That hurt. I'm still an intelligent guy and she gets this impression that I'm not. She could not be more wrong. She starts to walk away. I suddenly grab her arm to turn her around and pull her close. Her chest is pressed up to mine. Her other hand lands pressed on my abdomen. I can tell she didn't expect the 6 pack that she feels. She looks a bit surprised and her breathing hits part of my neck. She glances up at me.

"It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief(5)

That thou her maid art far more fair than she.

Be not her maid, since she is envious.

Her vestal livery is but sick and green,

And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.

It is my lady; O, it is my love!(10)

O that she knew she were!

She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,(15)

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven(20)

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night" I recite by pure memorization in a whisper. Her breath gets a bit heated. She looks at me in shock but with awe also. She doesn't say anything I don't think she knows what to say. My face close to hers.

"I know more than you think Dev,"


	10. Chapter 10 Invading my Dream

**Devin Pov**: I think back to earlier this morning. It was…intense. The way he pulled me in took me off guard completely. Thinking about it even makes my cheeks heat up into a rosy pink almost red. It was just… hot. Something I have never really experienced before, because that was never my main focus. My focus was always do the school work to the best I can until I get the one call from my parents saying that I am leaving in a week. So I never cared about boys, but now honestly there is no place where I can just not think about them because they surround me. But today I just, I don't know I felt his hot breath on my skin and I saw the passion in his eyes. I honestly don't know what to think about it. I don't know what it means. I don't know what its like to have guys that you are so close with. And yes I've had great guy friends in the past but never as close as I am with the guys. Lou, Liam, Zayn and Niall have become the best friends I've ever had. I have grown to love them all in the short period of only a month. I feel so close to each one of them. If I had to choose a person I am closest to I might say Niall or even Lou. Niall is the biggest sweetheart and is there for wiping my tears and always by my side in times of need and Lou…oh jeez Louis. He is hysterical. He is the main source of the fun I have had here. He never has failed to make me laugh till my stomach hurt. He's also like a giant teddy bear. Louis' and my friendship is kind of touchy. I feel like I can always curl up into him whenever. If we are just relaxing I will sit in his lap or he'll put his arm around me, and its just comfy. But I know better than to take him away from Harry. It is insane how close they really are. They are always whispering and laughing around each other. And they are also very touchy. I only will cuddle with Lou when Harry isn't around. It'd be evil of me to break up their bromance, even if it is Harry. I don't ever want to take someone's best friend away from them.

Right now I am sitting on my bed with my legs crossed hunched over my algebra book and my notebook filled with problems. Basically the same thing almost every day. I sit in my black spandex shorts and Liam's giant grey hoodie. Sure its super comfy but I conveniently asked for it the day I first cut myself. The sweater is so large on me that the sleeves go beyond my hands that I can just cover my arms with extra room. The boys have no idea that I have been cutting. Its not every day, I just do it every time I feel overly stressed or hurt. Now that I think about it I do it only after something Harry has said to me. I don't want to keep doing it but I don't know what else to do. It is the only thing that makes his words seem less painful. Like it's a release of all the pain. I don't try to make them large, so they can heal quickly. Sometimes I have moved to different parts of my arm like higher that can be covered by a t-shirt. Which is why I love my uniform shirt because it is completely long sleeve and covers my wrist. I know the boys wouldn't even consider what I am doing because I put on a good face. I try to be as positive as I can. I have been vulnerable around them but nothing like this. And I feel bad not telling them because they have been so there for me and I feel like I owe it to them to be honest with them, especially Niall. He has been there for me through all my stress, and I try to be there for all of the boys. But I can't let them know. This is my business only.

I drop my pencil in the book an lift up the sleeve of the sweatshirt a bit. When I see my wrist I see the little red scabs in a line underneath each other on the inside of my wrist. I take my index finger and lightly go over the work I've done. I wince a bit when I touch the most recent one. I'm certainly not proud of it but if I need to do it to feel better I will. I hear the unlatching of the door and I instantly pull down the sleeve. And I put on a smile on my face as Lou and Harry walk in.

"DEVY!" Lou yells as he tackles me down on my bed in a hug. Harry rolls his eyes and chuckles at his best friend.

"Whatcha doing love?" he asks now placing me in his lap on my bed.

"Algebra homework," I announce with a smile. He chuckles at me.

"You may be the only person I know that actually enjoys doing math homework," he teases. I twist my torso back around and stick my tongue out.

"Hey be careful where u point that tongue of yours or you might lose it," he says and grasps my tongue with 2 fingers.

"Louwehhh," I try to pronounce. He smirks at me.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Wet go of my thucking toun," I try to talk. He just laughs and finally releases it. I cross my arms stubbornly. And then an idea pops into my head as he is resting his chin on my shoulder I turn to look at him and then bite his neck to give him a love bite which I guess here is the equivalent of a hickey. I then pull away quickly and try to run away quickly. He brings his hand up to where I bit him. He has a shocked look on his face.

"You did not just…" he starts. I shrug with a giant smile on my face. He stands up and tries to go after me but I decide to climb up onto Liam's bunk to avoid him. I start to take Liam's pillows and throw them at him as he starts to come up. I then slip through the side of the panel of the bunk since it is not very far from the ground before he can get to me. I sprint and lock myself in the linen closet. I hear a jiggle and a pulling on the door.

"HA!" I yell out. And then there was silence.

"Devy you better come out here," he sings out.

"Ha you wish," I reply.

"Okay well I guess you won't miss Stoner Paul," he threatens. My eyes go wide.

"Wait what?" I shriek.

"If you don't get out here Stoner Paul will just be a bunch of cotton scattered across the floor," I can hear the smirk in his voice. Stoner Paul is a one of those Rasta banana stuffed dolls. Liam won it for me at a fair we found last weekend. He was playing the game where you try to make all the basketballs go in the basket, which of course being the athlete Liam is, it was no sweat for him. So when he won he took the Rasta banana that was given to him and handed it off to me. I had a giant smile on my face when he did so. It was so sweet. And I gave it the name Stoner Paul because well he looks like a stoner. Ever since Liam gave him to me I have been sleeping with him in my arms every night. I love it so much.

"No!" I cry out and quickly unlock the door to only be grabbed by Louis. He was nowhere near Stoner Paul.

"You ass you tricked me!" I cry as he grabs me by my waist.

"No. I implied that I could," he manipulated the situation. I cross my arms when he finally puts me down.

"Oh c'mon Devy," he pleads and pokes my cheek to make me smile. I try to hide it instantly. "Oh don't even I saw the smile," he adds. I shrug and finally let my smile show.

"There we go," he chuckles and puts an arm over my shoulders. "Hey I think I got a good idea. Might have to be without Zayn but this prank is ours," he suggests. I gesture for him to continue. "Harry has just finished taking his shower so its his time to do his routine of brushing his teeth and shaving and such, so that takes about 15 minutes. We will go in there and…" he starts and then whispers the plan into my ear. At first I become nervous. But what the hell this will be hilarious. "I'm so in," I conclude. We sneak into the bathroom as Harry is singing loudly…he's really, really good actually. But that's not the point. We crawl on the floor so he cant see us in the mirror as we separate to either side of him. He looks over to me with a head nod signal…and then we pounce.

**Harry Pov:** I start singing as I get out of the shower, the only place I actually sing. I grab the brush and start singing into it like a microphone and then I feel it. I feel a sharp pinching on both sides on my neck. I look up into the mirror to see Louis and Devin biting my neck giving me love bites. Lou removes his teeth first but Devin doesn't notice that Louis stopped. To leave a really good love bite she suctions the skin and I shutter. It makes me gulp and I feel almost…hot. It only lasts for a couple seconds but in those couple seconds I felt unusual. But the one thing that set me off that I just realize when she pulled off she licked the sore skin that sent shivers throughout my body. I look down at first and was relieved that nothing was um "Shooting up". Then again why would I? It's just Devin. The same girl that gets on my fucking nerves and I hate her. But then I look up into the mirror as the both of them scurry out. I touched the bruises on the side that Lou bit and I just smirked to myself. Nothing out of the ordinary. And then I touch the one that Devin left. It was a deeper color. I don't smirk at this one. At first I scowl because that bitch gave me a bruise. But I rethink what went down. I rethink the way she suctioned my neck in a way that dare I say almost made me _moan. _And when her tongue gently licked the area I was afraid she would feel my shivers or worse that Lou would see. I don't know whether I want to snap at her or just laugh about it. Cuz right now I'm both pissed and a little confused. What the hell am I saying? I don't feel anything for her and I never will. It probably just is that I haven't gotten anything in a while so anything could make me a little horny right now. Yeah that's gotta be it. I peak open the door to find Lou and Devin laughing hysterically on the floor. I smirk at the two of them. Whatever it was just a little prank nothing to really get pissed at her for. I wet a towel in cold water to press to the bruises on my neck and step out of the bathroom. Devin goes silent and stiff and Lou gives her a weird, questioning look. She looks at me expectantly, like she is waiting for me to lash out on her. Am I really that bad? That she expects me to yell at her. No, no I'm not the bad guy here. She is, she is the one who is making all my friends chase after her. All she wants is attention and that is what she is getting but not from me. No I wont let her. She looks at me plain faced but when I look closer, I cant detect the look in her eyes. Somewhat like pain, or fear. I shake it off.

"Okay, okay you guys got me good job, you got yourself a new sidekick. Congrats to you both," I joke sarcastically. I see her release a breath and a smile appears on her face as she looks to Lou who is grinning back. I just let out a single chuckle at the both of them. She then furrows her brows when she takes notice to the towel pressed to my neck. She stands up and walks over to me coming closer. She and I have never been close up together. She looks me in the eyes.

"Can I see?" she asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"The damage," she gestures towards my neck as she speaks in a soft tone. I nod slowly as I look at her. She removes the towel on one side and makes a tsss sound.

"Damn Lou you got him good," she looks closer. Her breath hits the spot where she had left her mark.

"Actually that one is yours," I chuckle. Lou scurries over and pushes her out of the way.

"Damn girl you really went at it," he cries. I laugh at his screech. She just looks down and blushes.

"I honestly had no idea what I was doing," she confesses. Lou and I turn to her.

"Wait legit?" he asks. From the way she did it you wouldn't be able to tell. She did it pretty well…you know for her.

"No experience actually," she adds.

"Wait, wait how old are you?" I ask.

"15" she answers shyly. I laugh loudly.

"So let me get this straight you are a sophomore in high school who hasn't even had her first kiss," I laugh.

"Haz.." Louis starts. She only looks down. I take that as a no.

"This is rich. And when you think about it makes a lot of sense really," I state and laugh coldly. She looks up at me with hurt in her eyes and shakes her head and slams the bathroom door shut. I feel something in the pit of my stomach. Like something is wrong. I look over at Lou who has disappointment spread across his face. I look down. Even that didn't feel as good as I thought it would. I immediately regret that decision.

**Devin Pov:** I'm so sick of Harry fucking Styles. I did nothing to him. We were getting along and he ruins it. I do my routine and grab my sewing kit and grab the scissors and place the blade along the last dash on my wrist. Like a tally chart of all the times Harry has hurt me. These are all because of him I glide the blade along as the tears spread down and just this one time I added an additional line right under the recent one. That makes eleven lines along my arm. Eleven times I cut because of him and probably more to come. Thank you Harry Styles for making me damage my own body to make myself feel better. I debate doing another line when the door shoots open and I pull the sleeve down quickly and hide the scissors behind me in the sink. The mop of curly hair peaks in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Will you do it anyway?" I look down and mutter. He shrugs.

"Most likely," he answers honestly. I look up at him with a scowl an sit on the toilet seat.

"Then why ask anyway if you don't really care," I ask rhetorically.

"I- I don't know," he replies. His hands go into his pockets. I roll my eyes. I look down at the giant sleeves one that has little red stains on it. I then look up at him, the reason why I do this to myself is right in front of me. It puts tears in my eyes that so much hurt from him could lead to my self -harm. I lift up one of the sleeves to wipe away the single tear falling down my cheek. He looks at me with questioning in his eyes. I get off the seat and turn to the mirror when I look down into the sink I notice my scissors have blood on the blade. I immediately turn on the water to scrub it off.

"Are you crying?" he asks a bit shocked. I scoff.

"I will never cry over you," I mutter harshly and try to storm off, but he grabs my wrist. The one with the cuts on them. I wince. He is touching the scars he caused and he doesn't even know it.

"I didn't mean… I just wasn't thinking," he tries.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" I scoff.

"I I don't know," I release my grip and try to get out. "Wait why are there scissors in the sink?" he asks. Fuck.

"How the hell should I know?" I lie. He shrugs.

"aren't they yours?" he asks.

"Doesn't matter does it Harry? Not like you care enough about what's mine and what's not" I reply with a weak smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks in a rough aggravated tone.

"Figure it out" I reply quickly.

**Harry Pov: **_"Harry?" A sweet voice asks me. I look up to see her. Her legs are completely bare and perfectly toned. Her hair in mixtures of brown waves down her sides and she was only wearing a t-shirt that is tied on the side to reveal the top of her tiny waist and a little grey thong. I bite my lip and stare at her up and down. _

"_Yes?" I manage to choke out. _

"_Harry are you alright?" she asks with concern in her voice. She then sits down next to me on what I realize is my bed that I am sitting on the edge of the side of. She sits so close that our shoulders touch and then rubs her cold hands on my leg close to my thigh. I cough a bit. As I am staring at her hand moving up and down my leg. Just a bit closer, just a bit closer. I gulp. _

"_Y-yes," I mutter out. She then gets up and squats down in front of me my legs opened a bit. She touches my knee again._

"_Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" she asks sweetly. Her breath hitting part of my leg, and I shutter. Oh god. My heart beats faster and faster at her breath. She then shrugs and stands up her back arching seductively as she moves. I glance at her as she walks. Her hips sway in perfect rhythm as she walks. Her perfect little ass moves from side to side and I cant help but stare with the lack of material that covered it. I lick my lip. Without thinking I pull her back._

"_Ha-" she starts_

"_Just stop talking," I shush her in a command. I grab the bare back of her waist and pull her in so her chest was pressed against mine. Her skin was hot and smooth and her lips so tempting. I hungrily crash my lips upon hers. Her lips act as a cushion to mine as a repeatedly envelope her bottom lip in between my own and my top lip between hers. I lick her bottom lip and quickly she opens her mouth to allow my tongue to meet hers. Her hands move up into my curls and winds her fingers through them and tug them a little bit. I groan a bit. She then removes her tongue to capture my bottom lip in her teeth as she pulls a bit. It was hot and seductive. My hands wont stay still. Moving from her hips to her back clawing a bit when I find a good spot underneath her thighs. And just then I lift both her legs up to wrap around my waist perfectly aligned. She smirks at me. And then she does it again I feel her teeth and tongue marking my neck but it feels so amazing. But her tongue moves up to my earlobe and then around my cartilage and in my ear completely to send shivers down my spine and she then catches my lobe in between her teeth. _

"_You little tease" I joke and then drop her onto my bed. "Your gonna pay" I flirt. I trace my finger down her side and then down her leg. She looks at me suspiciously but with lust filling her eyes. I smirk at her want. I remove my finger from her side and move my palm slowly upward to reach where I want it to for her to gasp and as I move my palm across I lean in…_

My eyes shoot open. I look down at the erection I had just gotten from my um intense memory. But it wasn't even a memory, it just felt too realistic to be a dream. But wait… I look over to the bed next to mine. To the girl who invaded my dream.


	11. Chapter 11 Help is the hardest word

**Louis Pov: **The alarm blares throughout the room. I immediately hop down from my bunk and sprint to the bathroom door. And suddenly I feel my head make contact with the hard wood. I scatter and tumble back until my head and back meet the carpet looking up. Dev pops her head from her bunk in front of mine. Her long curls were pulled to the side.

"You okay Lou bear," she asks sweetly with a smile on her face. I smirk looking up at her.

"Nothing a kiss cant fix," I flirt. She rolls her eyes and giggles. She leans down slowly and presses her full lips onto my temple. I hop up suddenly.

"I am cured!" I exclaim.

"It's a miracle!" she cries as I pick her up bridal style and spin her around. She giggles as I spin. Zayn slumps from his bed to the bathroom. His raven black hair sticks up in random places. He looks terrible in the mornings. Zayn is definitely a night person.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I joke in a chipper tone. He groans.

"I woke up to you idiotically running into the closed door again," he mumbles.

"You needed to get up eventually or you would have slept through our presentation," Devin adds.

"A Juliet is never to be without her Romeo," I tisk. He rolls his eyes and enters the bathroom where Niall, Haz, and Liam already are. I put Devin down and look at her.

"How are you always ready at this time," I ask shaking my head. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders. She turns me around and pushes me forward.

"Go get ready Lou bear," she instructs.

"Yes ma'am," I sigh. "No peaking, ya know unless you really want to,"

"Yeah, no nice try though," she replies sarcastically. She giggles and covers her eyes with her hands. Her giggle is absolutely adorable. It puts a smile on her face and a warm welcoming glow to her. It's her happiness in true form. At this point each of the lads have come into the room. I turn around to see Zayn tip toe behind her. When his eyes meet mine he puts a single finger to his lips and smirks. Niall tries not to giggle. Liam just smirks and shakes his head, and Haz just glances plainly and continues to get dressed. Whatever though, I mean besides yesterdays comment I have seen an improvement in him. Zayn tackles Devin onto a bed from behind. I stroll over to Harry as she laughs. My hand clasps his shoulder. He turns to me with a smile.

"Hey Lou, what's up?" he asks.

"Look I know you had a little slip up yesterday but I am proud of how you are getting along better with Dev. And I mean I know for some reason you don't like her but I appreciate you not starting shit with her," I smile with complete sincerity.

**Harry pov:** I gulp.

"Yeah no problem Lou," I say not looking into his eyes. He couldn't be more wrong. We fight every couple of days. None of the guys know that though, because she hasn't told them. I look up over his shoulder. She stares at me with her mouth open. She looks at me with a hint of hurt and disbelief. She heard. She looks down and shakes her head lightly. She picks up her backpack swiftly.

"Um I am gonna head out. I uh told Aiden I'd help him with…something," she pauses before she says her last word.

"Dev I thought you needed help with-," Liam starts.

"Yeah at breakfast," she interrupts as her eyes dart over to me nervously. "I'll save you a seat," she says quietly and turns to leave. The door closes with a slam.

"You don't think she and Aiden are-" Niall starts. Is he kidding?

"Oh don't even. Seriously guys? Don't be so paranoid. This school s only guys. She is allowed to have friends other than the four of you, so every time she is talking to a friend it doesn't mean she wants him. Jeez its bad enough you guys are in a stupid bet with each other but don't put Aiden in the middle of it," I lecture with disappointment. Niall looks down, ashamed ever asking. They look at each other in silence.

"You're right Haz," Liam answers walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. I know them. This wont change anything. The bet is still gonna continue. In the month it has been going on at least it hasn't affected their friendships, but they are starting to act ridiculous. Giving up their sanity for her, that's what it is. It is just stupid.

I think back to seeing her before she left. Her lips were in a pout and her eyes showed hints of sadness as if she were remembering a nightmare. She lightly touched her left wrist and forearm when she looked down. It was almost as if my lie physically pained her. And then I think about my dream. Or is it really a nightmare? I haven't decided which it is yet. I remember the way her touch was so gentle and her voice was so comforting, and I recall how her kiss had left a gasp in my throat. But why should I even care? Okay it was one dream about a girl, and it left me hard. It happens all the time. This doesn't mean anything. Dreams don't mean anything.

**Liam pov:** I nod to her when I spot her sitting at a long table with Aiden on her right and Matt right in front of her.

Matt and Aiden are almost like Harry and Lou. Almost. Matt and Aiden are more like each other's sidekicks or wingmen, Harry and Louis are… something else, but both of them are way too straight for any of us to suspect anything.

I decided to leave earlier than the others because Devin needs me. I smirk. It feels amazing that she needs me…even if it is to help her in bio. I know she really needs it.

_I look over to my right at Devin. Her test in her hand. Her fingers grip tightly on the 2 stapled sheets with a flash of disappointment and frustration in her eyes. She swallows visibly. She slams the pages face down and grabs the bathroom pass and exits. I look over to meet Matt and Aiden's worried glances. I turn it over. 63% was circled at the top of the page. Oh jeez no wonder. I raise my hand quietly as I glance back down to my 92%._

"_Ms. Adams, may I please get a drink?" I ask quietly. Most teachers love me because I am respectful and hardworking, so I didn't doubt for a second that she would say yes. _

_ Once I stepped into the hallway I ran towards the direction of the teacher's bathrooms, since we don't have a girls restroom. I saw a little figure against the wall. Her knees were up and her fingers were combing through her hair with her head in her hands. Her whimpers and sniffles were audible. I slowly approach and slide silently down the locker beside her. I wrap my arms around her to pull her closer to my chest._

"_Why cant I just get it right?" she cries into my shirt._

"_Sh sh its okay," I whisper to her as I stroke the long hair down her back. _

"_I-I try so hard, but no matter what I do, i-I can't," she whimpers through her tears. My heart breaks as I watch her crumble in my arms._

"_Dev, you have me. I am here for you," I inform her. She sniffles and then slowly looks up at me._

"_Yeah?" she whimpers._

"_Of course. I'm always here for you. All you have to do is ask," I let her know._

"Hey LiLi," she chirps. A large smile spreads when she sees me.

"Hey Dev," I nod. She smiles at her nickname. As I am about to sit across from her she stops me.

"LiLi what about breakfast?" she asks. I glance at the long line for food.

"Dev, if I go through that I'll have barely any time to help you with biology," I say.

"LiLi you are no good to anyone if you don't eat breakfast," she informs me.

"Bu-," I start.

"No buts you can help me later," she interrupts. I sigh. Truthfully I don't want to wait till later I want to spend time with her now.

"Help you with what?" Niall asks coming up behind me with Zayn, Lou, and Harry. I was about to answer when she interrupts me again.

"Nothing important," she interjects quickly. I give her a questioning look. She only shrugs.

"Lunch okay?" she mouths to me. I nod.

**Devin Pov: **I watch as the guys walk away to the line after they put their bags down.

"Why is it that hard for you to admit you need help?"


	12. Chapter 12 I Can Care

**Devin Pov:** "Why is it so hard for you to admit that you need help?" Matt asks me. The question took me off guard. I open my mouth only to close it again. I think to my wrists. I am not able to admit that I need help against Harry either. I shake my head.

"I don't know it just…is I guess," I whisper "I'm fine anyway," I add coldly. Matt and Aiden glance at each other nervously.

"Look Dev, I didn't mean to-" Matt starts.

"Look can we just drop this?" I ask forcing a smile.

"Yeah sure," Matt mumbles.

"Well I don't have an issue asking for help so teach me algebra lady," Aiden jokes thankfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I'd be delighted to," I fake a British accent. I wasn't kidding. I have already self taught myself next week's lessons.

"Okay well you know how to factor right?" I ask him looking at the sheet.

"Uh…"

"Okay, well think FOIL," I instruct. He gives me a weird look.

"First, outside, inside, last that is the order in which you multiply," I teach.

"Like…this!" he does on the page.

"Yeah exactly!" I praise. A smile beams on his acheivments.

"You should tutor," Aiden suggests. I shrug.

"Maybe, we'll see I guess," I reply. I never really thought about it, but I don't really think I can help other people when I am struggling so much myself. I never ever struggled like this before. I have always been able to be a good student while juggling dance teams and having a few friends. I don't understand why this time is any different. If anything I should be doing better than ever. But my head is always so clouded. Like constant mind fog.

Especially in biology, because every time I try to think about what we learn during class but then all I can think about is the eyes of the asshole buning into my back. Those gorgeous eyes that are sometimes masked by those beautiful chocolate brown curls and then I just get self conscious about how dumb he makes me feel. Its bad enough I have to deal with him but he sees me when I struggle most. He gets a chance to see my weaknesses. It even sounds like we are at war. Its insane really. I am a 16-year-old girl not a war general.

**Niall Pov:** I place my tray piled with food on the side opposite Dev. Her long hair is in a braid down her left side.

"Morning Juliet," Zayn greets her and sits on my left and Lou on my right. She chuckles and waves to him.

"Ready to fall in love Love?" he jokes. I roll my eyes. She giggles at him.

"Speaking of love, what the hell is on your neck?" Aiden exclaims as he pulls down Haz's collar a bit to reveal a large purple spot. I roll my eyes again.

"Ask her," he mutters.

"What!" I choke on my cereal and start coughing.

"Woah! Nialler you okay?" she asks concerned. I don't answer to her.

"You did that?" I ask referring to Harry's neck.

"Well Lou did the other side!" she exclaims. Harry tilts his head to reveal a smaller purple bruise on the opposite side of his neck.

"Yeah we did!" Lou brags and lifts his hand over the table. She stands up and meets in the middle with a slap.

"You two are ridiculous together," Liam tisks jokingly.

"Yeah well…" she drags on and doesn't finish her thought. I start to laugh.

"I just cant believe you two did a prank without me," Zayn pouts.

"It was his idea!" Dev tattles and points to Louis. He gasps.

"Bullshit! It was yours," he cries.

-was not!

-was too!

-was not!

-Was too!

-Was not!

"Liam!," Harry glares to him and growls through his gritted teeth. Where as I am solely lost in my laughter.

"Okay, Okay!" Liam booms. "Do I have to separate you two?" he asks them.

"No," they mumble in unison. They look down as they do.

"You are both 16… Lou you are going to be 17 in about a month and yet you guys are acting like you are 4," Liam lectures. Good ole Liam.

"Hey! I resent that… I am at least 4 1/2 ," she mocks and then burst into laughter. Harry rolls his eyes as the rest of us laugh at her insane laugh. She turns to me.

"Niall I love your laugh," she compliments.

"Coming from the person whose laugh is absolutely contagious," Matt adds. She shrugs.

"Maybe so, but its nothing compared to Nialler," she praises and glances softly at me. I feel my cheeks then heat up.

**Zayn pov: **"Okay show us how its done," Mr. Miller calls out to Devin and I. she stands up and glances back to me nervously. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly.

"You will do brilliant," I comfort and kiss her hand. She smiles for a second and gulps. I grab a table and place it next to her. She hops on and crosses her legs as I walk away from her.

Skit

As we finish everyone applauds, but Dev looks down.

"Can I please be excused," she asks quietly and races out not waiting for an answer. I am about to race after her but Mr. Miller grasps my arm.

"Sit down Mr. Malik," he instructs.

"But I just-" I start.

"Sit down Mr. Malik," he repeats sternly.

**Harry Pov:** I look at the clock next to the lamp. '12:13' it reads. She is usually here by now. A while ago actually. She missed all of lunch. Where is she? She was in Bio last period. Its not like she can just disappear within a short period of time. Wait if shes not here, I'll get some relaxation. I wont have to hear her pencil tapping on her notebook or her light snore when she takes a nap. I wont have to watch her scarf down large amounts of food or wince at the slamming of the bathroom door after we have a fight or strain my voice when I yell. I'll have to do none of that…so what do I do now?

I hear a door slam as I place my queen on top of a black king. The slam startles me so I end up jumping up and bang my head on my bunk and cause my game of solitare to fly all around the floor.

"God Damn it!" I yell rubbing the bump forming on the top of my head.

"Whoops, Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" she apologizes.

"Yeah whatever," I mumble. She sighs and shakes her head slightly. My brows furrow. "where have you been?" I ask, she paues and glances up at me.

"Wh-why do you care?" she asks quietly. Well no need for her to be rude about a simple question. I bit my lip in frustration.

"I don't. Just a question no need to be a bitch about it," I mumble. She turns to me. Her eyes become dark and hard.

"I wasn't trying to be," she grumbles.

"You might want to try a bit harder," I reply monotonly picking up my cards, she bites her tounge.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what I do and where I go is any of your business," she snaps. I smirk.

"I'm sorry am I not allowed to be concerned for my new roomie?" I tease. She scoffs.

"Oh please," she adds. I furrow my brows.

"Meaning what?" I ask.

"Caring about me is impossible for you," I shake my head,

"I am a caring person," I growl. She looks up at me plainly.

"I'm sure you are. Just not towards me," she turns and heads to the bathroom the way she does after every fight.


	13. Chapter 13 Mean What You Say

**Niall Pov: **"Hey Nialler?" Dev hops on the edge of my bed. I put my soccer ball down and look to her in Liam's giant grey sweater and a messy bun on top of her head.

"Come here love," I pat next to me. She crawls up to the head of the bed and I put my arm over her shoulder as she wraps hers around my waist and puts her head on my chest.

"Nialler, what's your home like?" she asks. I furrow my brows.

"My home?"

"Yeah, like Ireland, your town, your neighborhood I don't know your house," she elaborates. I smirk thinking about it.

"Its beautiful absolutely," I start.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Yeah! The streets are always busy and it is always gorgeous out no matter what season. Oh! And in the fall you can smell the crispness in the air and the skies are clear and green is everywhere cause of the trees. Mullingar, my town its just…home. I don't know how else to put it. Everyone is just so friendly and welcoming," I rant. She smiles up at me to continue. "And in my neighborhood I know everyone. Sometimes I'd take my football (soccer ball) out to the field across my house and some of the lads or a few girls around my age would come out and we'd just start up a game. Oh! And always my little next door neighbor Tommy would sprint out and cheer about how he wanted to play footie with me and the big kids," I chuckle thinking about it. She smiles.

"How old is he?" she asks.

"He's… eight now I think. Yeah definitely actually. He's done this since he moved next door about three years ago when he was five. He runs out and always wants to be on my team and everyone else loved having him play, but he stuck to my side every time. He and I were the ultimate team. He's like my little broher. I'd be over ther so often just playing with him. His mom called me recently to tell me that he just joined his first football team. He told her he wanted to be just like me," I ramble. She grins and awes.

"And what about your family?" she asks playing with the end of my t-shirt.

"They are great for the most part, Greg being the exception. He and I really don't have much to do with each other. When we do he just makes fun of me or wants something, so I don't like talking to him much. My dad he doesn't talk too much, but when he does he's really funny and very sensible and smart. He's the one who taught me to play football when I was young. He is always encouraging me especially about coming here. And my mum she's wonderful. She is so caring and motherly. All the lads love her when she visits. Mainly because she brings some of her cooking with her. She is an incredible cook, don't get me wrong you know I love my Nando's but there is nothing better than my mom's cooking. She is also very protective and will stop at nothing to keep her kids safe. I can tell her almost anything," I rave. I smile at my memories.

"Do you miss it?" she asks quietly. I nod looking down at her.

"A lot, all the time actually," I add. I think what brought this on? The topic itself is kind of random. "Do you miss your home?" I ask. Her brows furrow in thought.

"I don't know, I've never really had one," she answers and shrugs. I gulp down the guilt I feel for her. "I guess you can't really miss what you never actually had," she concludes. I stare at her. It shocks me. I can't imagine my life like hers. Mullingar is everything to me. Its where everyone I love is. My family is there. Oh god do I miss them. I miss my mom so much.

"Excuse me for a sec Dev," I announce and pull my phone with me as I step out into the hallway and make sure no one is passing through. I punch in my passcode and click the dialer and press #2.

"Mum?" I ask after 2 rings.

"Niall! Sweety how are you?" she asks warmly. I smile at her voice.

"I'm great mum, just great," I answer.

"Love what's wrong? Why are you calling?" she asks becoming nervous. I sigh. She always worries over me and Greg.

"Mum nothing is wrong, its just…I miss you that's all," I gulp back.

"Aw Niall I miss you very much too but you will be here in a couple weeks for Christmas and we will all catch up then. So what is it you are usually okay about distance," she adds on. I nod to realize only that she cant actually see me through the phone. I chuckle at my stupidity.

"Yeah I know it's just I realized just now how much I miss home and you and how wonderful home actually is," I ramble.

"Why just now?" she asks. I sigh.

"Do you remember my new roommate I told you about?" I ask.

"Devin? Yes is she alright dear?" she asks. I told mum about Dev once or twice. She has yet to actually meet her though but my mum was excited to hear about my little (big) crush on her.

"Yeah she's just grand but she started asking me about home and it brought back so many wonderful memories and thinking of you and all," I inform. I start to cry. I don't like crying but when I do there is a good reason for it. "I miss it all, and when I asked her if she misses her home. She said she's never actually had one before. She cant miss what she's never had," I cry to her. "And I just cant imagine my life without thinking of you guys and Mullingar as my home," I slide down the hall wall.

"Sweetie get out your laptop," my mum instructs. I sniffle wiping my tears.

"What? Why?" I ask confused.

"Just do it," she laughs. I chuckle and try to clean off my face. I knock on the door realizing I forgot my keys when I left.

"What's the password?" Dev sings. My mum hears and laughs as I do.

"Dev let me in or Stoner Paul is so dead," I threaten.

"Stoner paul?" my mum asks. I ignore it. Dev gasps and peaks her head out the door.

"You hurt my banana I will eat your hand and that is a promise," she glares. I push past her to get out my laptop. As I open it up my mum hangs up the phone and I receive a skype call from Maura Horan. I smile wide as my mum's face pops up on the screen.

"Hey mum," I smile. Dev sits across from me behind the laptop not being able to see her.

"Niall as much as I love talking to you put Devin on," she instructs. I look up to Dev who has a shocked expression. I scootch over so Dev can be seen.

"Um hi Mrs. Horan," Devin greets. My mum has a warm smile on her face.

"Well aren't you just lovely," my mum gushes. Oh believe me lovely is an understatement to describe Dev. Dev's cheeks go bright red.

"Well thank you Mrs. Horan," she thanks.

"Maura please," Devin nods. "So sweetie I just wanted to let you know that woman to woman I am here for you 100%. It is probably hell for you right now having no females to talk to. But I am here and if needed be there is always an extra seat at the table to visit," my mum lets Devin know.

"Thank you Maura you have no idea how much that means to me," she gushes.

"Now Niall leave so Devin and I can have our girl talk," my mum instructs.

"Wha- wait this is my computer thought!" I protest. Devin giggles and turns to me.

"Yes Niall leave," she smiles at me. I glare at her teasingly.

"Fine I'll just take my homework and go into the hall," I mutter.

"Love you Nialler!" she calls out. Now if only she meant it.


	14. Chapter 14 Remembering

**Louis POV: **"Good ting you got Niall one or he'd probably try to eat your hands," Zayn tells Liam referring to the new push pops/ popsicles they got in the cafeteria. I smirk as we walk down our hallway licking our popsicles.

"Ith my tounde bwoo?" I ask sticking out my tongue with my firecracker popsicle. Haz takes my tongue in his fingers to inspect it.

"I'd call that purple," he concludes. I then bite his finger.

"Shit Lou," he cries and draws back his fingers. I giggle evilly. As we come closer to our room we see a little blonde figure outside our door.

"Niall why are you out here? Is everything okay?" Liam asks anxiously. I roll my eyes. Liam gets worried way too easily.

"I'm sure everything is fine Dad," I tease.

We call Liam dad sometimes when he gets too worked up and anxious. He goes into major dad mode. While it can be funny and we do need it, it can be a bit too much. Like he can be too responsible. Sometimes we have to remind him he is only 16 not 40. But I think without him we would've been expelled by freshman year. It's because he is Mr. Sober. Then again it's apparently because he only has 1 kidney, so he always covers up for us as much as he hates it. Speaking of which when was the last time we had a drink? I think it was the beginning of the year

Niall snickers at me and Li smacks the back of my head. Niall cackles.

"Yeah um everything is fine…is that for me?" he asks taking notice of the Popsicle and snatches it from Liam's hand.

"So leprechaun now that you got your gold tell us why you are out here," Harry jokes.

"Dev and I were talking about home," he states invested in the food in front of him.

"Just out of the blue?" Liam asks. He glances to us. Niall shrugs.

"I guess," he says. Liam thinks hard.

"What's the date today?" he asks. I think.

"Um the 23rd"

"Thursday?" he asks. I nod. He hits his head with his hand.

"It's Thanksgiving," he sighs. We sigh in realization.

"So what she doing in there?" Zayn asks.

"She's having a girl talk over Skype with my mum," Niall answers, his eyes never leaving his Popsicle. Harry's eyes and mine get wide. I stampede through the door with Haz along side me.

"MAURA!" I scream and hop on Devin's who is lying on her stomach. Harry jumps onto her also and lands across her legs. Dev screams as we jump on her.

"You assholes get the hell off me!" she yells. Living with Niall, Maura is very aware of our swearing and is completely used to it. I turn so I am lying vertically atop of her. My arms rest on her head and Harry on top of me vertically.

"Hi Maura!" Harry and I cry in unison. Devin grumbles under us.

"You want a lick?" I ask putting my popsicle in front of her.

"you better not get that in my hair," she yells at us.

"You boys are so rude," Maura comments. "We were in the middle of an apparently, much needed girl talk," she adds in her Irish accent.

"Yeah!" Dev cries out from under us.

"Shush Dev don't interrupt," I joke.

"You guys are assholes," she mumbles. Harry and I gasp.

"Maura do you see how mean she is to us?" Harry whimpers. Maura rolls her eyes.

"Oh! Dog pile!" Niall cries as he, Zayn, and Liam walk in. He jumps on top of Haz with an 'umph' coming from Devin.

"Niall!" Maura scolds. Zayn was next climbing carefully on top of Niall. Devin groans.

"Hi Maura!" Zayn calls. Liam has a mixture of amusement and concern on his face as if he is contemplating whether to join us of not.

"Guys…" Liam starts. We ignore him. All of us are trying to speak to Maura at once.

"Guys!" Liam cries.

"What!" we all yell at once. He grabs the laptop.

"I'm sorry Maura, but I gotta save Devin. Bye,"

"Goodbye Liam," she smiles and waves and clicks off. Liam kicks Zayn off as I feel a large weight off my shoulder literally.

"Oi!" Zayn cries.

"C'mon guys get off her," Liam instructs. Niall as always obeys Liam's wishes.

"Liam she's fine!" I groan as Haz gets off me but I hold on.

"Oh yeah Lou? Is she?" he yells.

"Yeah stop worrying so much!" I shout in frustration.

"Oh yeah Lou? Get off her and see if she is really okay?" he yells

"Fine!" I retort and jump off. Liam smirks. He got what he wanted.

"Sneaky little prick," I mumble to him. He chuckles. Dev interrupts his laughter with her coughing. She rolls over onto her back.

I cant breath you fatasses," she groans with her eyes shut.

"You Killed Devin! You bastard," Haz jokes quoting South Park. I laugh.

"At least she got to spend her last hours underneath me!" I tease. She coughs again.

"Oh you wish Lou," she mumbles. I crawl onto my stomach next to her.

"Love you have no idea," I flirt and wink. She snorts and then shoves me off the bed. The others laugh at me as Liam attempts to revive her.

"C'mon Dev," he tries.

"No I don't wana," she complains. He chuckles.

"I got this," I say to him as I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bathroom. She always showers at night. She would have done it anyway. I gently put her in the bathtub but I don't turn the water on because she is still in her clothes. She chuckles at me with her eyes half open. She turns her head to me.

"Love you Lou," she adds sweetly. She's never said that to me yet.

"Love you too Dev," I whisper smiling at her and slowly close the door. The words that just came out of my mouth resurface to my mind, and something about that phrase just doesn't feel right.

**Harry Pov Next Day Friday: **"Do you have it Lou?" Niall asks in our room. I join Louis on my bed.

"Have what?" Devin asks eagerly. Devin gets really excited about weekends. Every weekend with us is something different. I smirk at her amusement. They do it all to please her. Don't get me wrong I still have a good time, but if Devin isn't smiling and laughing, it wasn't a successful night.

Lou goes under my bunk and pulls out a large bottle of clear liquid. Our eyes light up as he opens the Vodka. Her face looks nervous as he takes a swig. Liam shakes his head refusing to drink as the bottle is passed around.

"What is this for?" she asks.

"We know thanksgiving was yesterday and you were missing it, so we are giving you part of the feast. Vodka comes from potatoes," Lou explains smirking. Zayn takes a swig.

"Guys this is sweet, but I didn't even know thanksgiving was yesterday. I have only had about 3 of them max," she explains. They all glance at each other.

"But your accent? You're American" Zayn tries to piece together.

"I last lived in America for a couple months and then back when I was like 12 for a few months, so I don't really remember its day of harvest or whatever," she chuckles.

"So where have you lived?" Liam asks. She thinks.

"Spain, Australia, Argentina, Switzerland, Germany, Italy, America, and Israel. Just to name a few," she answers. Damn man. Niall then holds out the bottle for her. She slowly reaches out to grasp it. She then glances to each of us. She does nothing else with it but trace her finger around the top.

"You've…you've never drank before…have you?" Lou asks. Liam smiles as she slowly shakes her head. I can tell he likes that he's not the only one. He likes her confession of innocence.

"You don't have to," Liam comforts. She smiles, nods and then quickly takes a large swig back. She chuckles as she coughs a bit at the new taste. I laugh along with the others. I feel myself loosening up to the moment.

"Her first drink!" Niall cries. Devin cheers loudly.

"Uh oh, we got a light weight. I can already tell," I joke. The others bust out laughing as she takes another swig and then glares at me and for the first time only jokingly.

"I resent that!" she cries passing me the bottle then and releasing a hiccup. It was quite adorable actually. Wait what? Fuck no. Ok not fighting is one thing but there is nothing cute about her! There just cant be! I clasp the bottle in my hands and freeze as the memory of my last time drinking resurfaces.

_Late August about 3 ½ months ago: " Boys looky what I got!" Niall cheers holding up bottles of alcohol. Leave it to the Irishman to bring lots of alcohol. _

"_Best way to kick off the first Friday of our junior year ay lads?" Zayn adds. Most of us besides Liam nod in agreement and cheer. Lou wraps his arm around my shoulder like usual. I missed my best friend so much this summer. So our touchiness really is just a sign of our closeness. I can count on Lou for anything really. He just knows me and understands me like no one else really can and I missed having him around this summer. I missed that closeness. Lou hands me one of the shot glasses and clinks it with his._

"_Cheers mate!" he cries with a giant smile on his face. The music blares in our room and we start to party like no other. Most of it is a blur but in the duration I recall me and Lou going crazy dancing. Sometimes just head banging or like idiots but sometimes he'd get really close. I can smell his musky aftershave and axe deodorant. The various drinks clearly taking affect onto us. I move my legs and hips wildly as I feel a strong arm snake around my stomach pulling me closer. I gasp as I feel my back pressed up against someone's chest. I look around as Lou's hot breath hits my neck as he laughs dancing with me jokingly. His hips move against my end and gasp briefly trying not to think about my hard pounding heart_

_1 am and lots of drinks later: "Do it!" Lou slurs. I giggle. Louis licks his hand and brings it to his open neck. He then throws some salt onto his neck. "Salt, tequila, lime," he instructs me once again. I bite my lip and nod giggling. The others are well passed out onto their separate beds. Getting confused on the order I chug back the shot first feeling the burning in my throat. Lou doesn't notice though. I crawl up to him and begin to lick the salt off his neck. But once I do I cant pull myself away. I grasp on to the other side to bring myself closer to him. What went from licking turned into kissing it and then biting it and then sucking it. He groans as I continue. _

"_Hazza…" Louis moans. I ignore him my lips getting lost in his neck and my tongue lapping over the skin. Already on my knees I sit up off my heels to give myself more height. I lift one knee up and over his open legs still sucking his neck to straddle him. I push on his chest to lower him down to the floor as I hover over him. My lips move from his neck to his earlobe as I bite down and twirl my tongue around that. I then trace his inner ear with my tongue. On of his hands clasps the fabric of the back of my collar. I feel a tug against my neck. He quickly collides our lips. His lips taste of alcohol and his kiss is sloppy but I don't care. I was lost in his wandering messy lips that were tangled in between my own. He pushes on my chest not breaking the kiss, so that he was on his knees and so was I. My hands rest comfortably on his waist and his fingers get lost in my messy curls. No words escape our lips as I part to pull him on his feet then lift him so that his legs wrap around my waist. I attach my lips to his once more and try to walk to my bottom bunk, but being as drunk as I am its not that easy. But somehow I did it. No time is wasted I plop Lou onto the bunk and quickly tug down his sweatpants. He flips us over to lift up my shirt and start kissing…no sucking on my stomach and abs. I lift the bottom of his shirt up in the back to start grazing my fingers on his back to feel him shudder at my touch. His body is on top of mine rubbing circles into my bare sides teasingly._

"_C'mon Lou lets play," I slur seductively into his ear and flip us once again to be on top. I throw off his checkered boxers to let his hard dick spring free. Without thinking I took all of it in my mouth. Lou gasped as my tongue twirled around his tip. My eyes made contact with his. His bright blue eyes widened. I started bobbing my head up and down slowly. Lou's head collapsed onto my pillow with his eyes closed. He put his hand to his mouth to suppress his groan and not wake the others. I started to move faster and faster. He was thrusting his hips into my mouth. His hands found my curls again to push my head to his cock even further. His long dick kept hitting the back of my throat to almost make me gag. Then something changed._

"_Oh shit im gonna…," Lou started as he shot his load into my mouth. Oh god. It was bitter and I cant. I rush to our washroom and spit the foul taste into a tissue. Next thing I know my head is in the toilet and Lou is asleep in my bed._

He still doesn't remember it. He doesn't even know.


End file.
